Break My Fall
by Mongoose 187
Summary: When Nathan is wrongfully convicted of killing Chris Keller who is the President’s son. He is put on death row. It’s up to his brother Lucas to break him out before it’s too late. Leyton with a bit of Naley. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill is not mine it belongs to The CW Network. Prison Break belongs to Fox and I'm not either of them so they don't belong to me. **

Nathan is put on death row for a crime he didn't do. Can Lucas break him out before it's to late?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We the jury sentence the defendant Nathan Scott to death by lethal injection sec. 15-A-

2000 of the North Carolina Penal code." The jury foreman sat down as Nathan looked over at his brother.

"Your honor could you poll the jury." Nathan's lawyer asked and the judge looked over at the D.A.

"No objections your honor." The D.A sat down and the judge turned to the jury.

"Was this decision of your own choice, and not forced by any other member of the jury or outside sources? Juror number one."

"Yes." And so it started and the other eleven jurors gave the same answer. Lucas had his head down just listening to the jurors when the last one hesitated he looked up at her. Her eyes told him she was lying to the judge, she was sweating and her legs never stayed still she was nervous and not hiding it well. He felt Haley take his hand inside of her hand looking over at her she had tears in her eyes. Nathan turned towards them.

"I didn't kill him please believe me Lucas." He was ready to say something to him when the guards walked over.

"Nathan Scott you will be handed over to the Department of Corrections and they will assign you to a state prison where you will wait on death row."

"Get your hands off me I didn't kill anyone." Nathan was trying to pull his arms away from the guards. It took three of them but they finally got him out of the courtroom.

**Four years later**

The needle was pushing into his skin never in a million years did he ever think that he was going to get a tattoo but her he was sitting in the chair. He has spent over hundred hours here with Snake they never talked to each other Snake would work and Lucas would look everything over to make sure it was right. He was scared of needles when he first started coming here, but now they didn't bother him at all.

Walking inside of his condo he started to rip everything off the walls, newspaper articles, year book photos, Army discharge papers, maps, any and everything on his walls were now in a trash can. He walked over to his computer, pulled the hard drive out, and carried it over to his fireplace. Taking the trash, can he put everything into the fireplace and light it watching years of info burn

Lucas was fixing his tie before he walked out of his penthouse for what was going to be the last time. Nathan was going too be executed in over a month from now and he had to stop that and he only knew one way to do that. He picked up two different guns and stuck them in the back of his paints. He fixed the sleeves of his jacket before walking out of his place.

"North Carolina police department how may I help you?"

"Yes Miller Savings and Loan is being robbed."

"How do you know that sir?"

"I'm doing it right now." Lucas had a gun pointed at the teller who was crying.

"Sir if you have a weapon put it down now." He fired two shoots into the air and hung the phone up.

"Press the alarm button." She looked up at him, and he pushed the gun into her face. "Please press the button." She nodded and reached under the counter. "Thank you."

"Sir why are you doing this for? You have half a million dollars." He just fired three more shoots into the air as he heard the sirens out in front of the building.

"Put down the gun." He reached into the back of his pants and pulled the second gun out. "Put down your weapons now and put your hands behind your head." He dropped the guns, put his hands on top of his head as the cops ran inside, and tackled him. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost. During any questioning, you may decide at any time to exercise these rights, not answer any questions, or make any statements. Do you understand your rights?" He didn't answer them and the cop closed the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the jail cell and saw Lucas sitting in a cell looking at her.

"My I help you ma'ma?"

"I'm Haley James, Lucas Roe's lawyer. I want to see him now."

"Yes Ms. James one moment please." She saw them cuffing Lucas and walking out of the holding cell. She sat down in front of him. He never looked into her eyes.

"What the hell Lucas?'

"You shouldn't have come here Haley."

"I wanted to know why you done this for Lucas."

"Go home Haley. Officer we're done here." He walked over and walked Lucas back into the cell.

"When is his preliminary hearing?"

"Tomorrow ma'ma."

"Who is his lawyer?"

"No one he is going to rep himself."

"Thank you

"Case number 32069-5 The State of North Carolina vs. Lucas Roe the charges are attempted armored robbery and discharging a fire arm in public." Lucas was standing alone as he watched the D.A. looking at him. He saw she couldn't stand in one place and playing with her hands.

"Mr. Roe where is your lawyer at?" He opened his mouth but someone talked before he could.

"Right here your honor. Haley James." Lucas looked over at her, then back up at the judge.

"Okay Miss. James how does your client plead?"

"No contest." Haley looked over at Lucas who was still looking at the judge.

"Not guilty."

"Which one is it Mr. Roe?"

"No contest your honor."

"Can I have a minute with my client your honor?"

"Five minute recess and Mr. Roe listen to your lawyer." The gavial banged and they took him to a holding cell.

"What the hell Lucas no contest."

"Go home Haley you've done enough for me and my family."

"It's about Nathan. You're doing this for Nathan."

"Haley he has nothing to do with this." The guard walked up to them and Haley left.

"Mr. Roe since you pleaded no contest I'm inclined to give you probation, but since you fired a weapon I'm sentencing you to no more then five years in the state prison and no less then two. You have asked to be placed close to your home and I will agree with that requested you will be placed in Central state." The guard cuffed him and they walked out of the courtroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was on a bus taking the long ride to the prison his hands and feet shackled together. The cuffs were the standard issued pair, which he had broken out of many times with a paper clip he had practiced it just in case he needed to get out of them. He saw the gates open and the bus pulled inside.

"On your feet." They all stood up as the door opened and the C.O. was the first off the bus. "Start ahead stop on the red line." He looked around and saw some of the inmates were watching him as the line stopped. "Walk inside and strip down to your underwear and sit down." As they walked inside the cuffs, shackles taken off, and they were handed a clipboard. "Name, prison number, and any medical info that is needed for the doc." Lucas filled out the paper work and walked over to the guard. They took pictures of the tattoos on his body then he was handed the prison clothes. After he had them on, he walked over to a desk.

"Roe, Lucas Eugene. One gold watch, one tape recorder, one black suite. You're positions will be returned to you after your stay with us sign here." Lucas signed the paper and was pointed to another C.O.

"Name and pack number."

"Roe, Lucas 32069."

"Type I Diabetes." Lucas looked over at the guard and just nodded. "Walk to the yellow line and wait." Lucas walked over, looked down at the ground, and saw a drainpipe looking over his shoulder he bent down to looked at the pipe. He took a pill out of his mouth and crushed it up then dropped it into the drain. "Roe on your feet now."

"Sorry boss shoe was untied." The door opened and he walked over to another C.O. who walked him into general population.

"Open on thirty." The door opened and Lucas saw someone sitting on the upper bunk reading a book. "Close on thirty." The gate was closing and he laid quickly got a piece of paper and held it up so the gate closed on it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I'm Skills."

"Lucas."

"What are you in here for snow flake?"

"Attempted armed robbery."

"Grand theft."

"Where are they coming from?" He pointed down to the line of men walking inside. Skills jumped down of his bunk.

"That's P.I. they do all the shit jobs, the prison uses them so they don't have to spend money on real workers."

"How do you get into P.I?"

"You don't Junk hand picks the people. If you want P.I. then get on his good side."

"I'm looking for some medicine."

"Then go to the infirmary the doc will hook you up."

"I'm already going to the doc and the stuff I need stops the stuff she will be putting into me."

"Then Fergie is your man he can get anything inside these walls." He pointed over to one of the lower cells and Lucas nodded.

"Yard time boys one hour." Everyone stood back from the gates, as they swing open. Lucas took the paper and looked it over smiling. He slid the paper into his pocket and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside he saw the person he was looking for his brother was shooting basketball. Skills walked over to Lucas, but his eyes never left Nathan.

"How can I get to him?"

"You can't Nate is on death row he gets yard, and chapel that's it. Why do you want to talk to him for the man killed the president's son?"

"Because he's my brother." Skills looked over at Lucas with a surprised look on his face.

"Nathan Scott is your brother?" Lucas looked down at the drainpipe and saw blue water he then looked up at the infirmary and saw the power line right beside the window.

"Who's that?" He pointed over at the bleachers and Skills walked over beside him.

"That is Tim the dim he owns the bleachers. Once someone sat down and he bit them."

"How do I get to them?"

"Get him off of them." He looked around some more as Skills kept talking about different areas that belonged to different inmates. He then found one of the people who he was looking for and walked over to an older guy who was reading a book.

"Keith Lee."

"Do we know each other?"

"No I'm Lucas Roe your wife was a teacher of mine in high school."

"Yes Amy."

"You mean Cindy?"

"Cindy right ninth grade science at Middle town."

"Tenth grade math at 145." He smiled at Lucas before reaching his hand out to him.

"No more test promise."

"So I heard that you're S.B. Cohen the man who stole two million dollars right out from under the bank you were working for." Keith looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Every one seems to thank I'm him but I'm not." He finally looked him in the eyes but Lucas could tell something was off.

"The facts add up S.B Cohen was on his way to flee the country and enjoy the money he had saved up. You were on your way to an airport in New York the same place S.B. lived. After the an emergence landing here in North Carolina you knew the police were on to you and you got a car and you hit a woman in her late fifties and kill her in the accident. Making it to the Raleigh airport and buying a ticket an airline attendant calls the police around ten that night and says they have someone who looks like S.B. Cohen since your picture was all over the news. She said he was limping around the airport, which happened to be the same place you were at. The cops came, arrested you, and the FBI question you for hours on end. Finally, they give up and were going to let you go until they got back fingerprints off the car that killed that old woman which matched yours. They decided that if they could get the money out of you that you weren't going to be spending it inside of state pen."

"Nice story Lucas every new fish in here hears that I'm him, but I'm not him if I was I would have millions waiting for me on the outside."

"How about if I told you that I could get you outside of these walls before the month is over?"

"I would say what would an old man like me do outside these walls?"

"Maybe go see his sick son." Keith looked up at Lucas. "Just thank about it Keith. Rick would love to see his old man before he dies." Lucas walked away from Keith and walked right over to Fergie he was next on the list.

"Keep walking snow flake."

"I need something and was told you could get anything for me."

"Who told you that?" Fergie and three of his friends were in Lucas's face now.

"Skills told me that." He looked around and Skills nodded towards him.

"What do you need?"

"I need PUGNAc."

"Do I look like a doctor to you? I'm more like the person who hands out samples."

"It increases insulin resistance."

"Go to the pretty doc for that." Lucas smiled at this.

"The pretty doc is giving me insulin shots so I don't think she is going to give me the PUGNAc." His smiled turned intoa smirk on his face as Fergie looked at him.

"Tell me what you are doing up there and I will get you your stuff."

"Maybe another time. Do we have a deal?" Lucas was holding some money in his hands. Fergie took the money as Lucas walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into the infirmary and sat down on the chair along the wall. He looked over at the drainpipe and at the door. He walked over to it, pulled another pill from his mouth, and crushed it before dropping it into the drain. He sat back down and saw the doctor walking inside. She had dark blond curly hair that was down to her shoulders.

"Hello I'm Dr. Sawyer."

"I'm Lucas Roe."

"I knew I read your file type I diabetes. When was the last time you were tested?"

"About a month ago at my doctors."

"Role up your sleeve." She looked down at the tattoos that were all over his arms. "They look fresh." He just nodded as she swabbed his arm.

"Are you related to the governor?"

"Why would you say that for?"

"Same last names."

"He's my father."

"Wow so what are you doing working here?" She stuck the needle into his arm and he winched some.

"Sorry." He looked up at her smiling face.

"Don't worry about it. Let me guess you're not going to give me a weeks worth so I'm out of your hair."

"No needles on the floor." She wrote something into the file. "I will see you tomorrow Mr. Roe."

"I can't wait." She looked him in the eyes and could tell he was serious not like most of the other inmates here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked over to another cell and the two guys looked at him.

"Can we help you fish?"

"I'm looking for Junk." One of the men walked over in front of him.

"You found him."

"I want to talk to you alone."

"Why would I want to talk to you for?"

"I might have something you want." Junk motioned for the guy to walk out of the cell. He handed him a business card.

"What is this?" Lucas just walked away from him. "Hey fish I'm not done with you yet."

Lucas was sitting in chapel looking at his brother. After their mothers death they promised too never leave each other behind. After the hour was over Nathan stood up and saw Lucas was standing their looking at him. Nathan knew what was going to happen Lucas has a crazy idea to save him from this. He just hopes his brother isn't killed inside of these walls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is chapter one of about thirteen. **I'm looking for a beta so if you are intrested get a hold of me and we will sit something up.** I know you have questions but I promase you all questions will be answered in do time. Let me know what you if you like it or hate it. The title is a song from Breaking Benjamin's album called We Are Not Alone great group and song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks goes out to bluebird24 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**

Lucas was walking down a hallway when someone grabbed him from behind. Before he could fight back, they pulled him into an empty room where he saw Junk waiting for him. Lucas continued to struggle free, but the guy holding his arms behind his back was too strong.

"Fish, what are we going to do with you?" Junk finally said, "You have something that I want and I want it real bad,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Junk pulled out the card that Lucas had given to him earlier and waved it right in front of his face. Lucas tried to look away but the person behind him grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at the card.

"A friend of mine had gotten the same card the other day, Fish. Along with a picture of someone who can cause damage to my family. I want him and I want him now,"

Lucas pulled his face away from the man. He looked over his shoulder and saw two other guys right behind him. Junk nodded his head and the guy holding Lucas let him go. Lucas walked up to Junk and moved his mouth to his ear.

"You get him when I say the time is right, and it's not right,"

Junk wasn't too pleased to hear Lucas's answer and showed his disappointment by punching Lucas in the stomach. Immediately the other men started to beat him until he fell to the ground down, hitting his head in the process. Lucas could barely breathe as they started to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Lucas curled up and tried to block as many of the kicks that he could. Suddenly, Junk violently slammed his head down on the concrete. A deep gash opened on his forehead. The door swung open and the men stopped as a C.O. walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he suspiciously eyed the men in the room.

"Just having a friendly talking to with the fish here boss," Junk replied innocently.

"Everyone out," No one moved so he grabbed his nightstick. "I said everyone out now," The three men walked out leaving Lucas lying on the ground in a pool of blood around his head. "Can you stand?"

He nodded and tried to sit up but fell down.

"Come on I'll take you to the doc," The C.O. grabbed his arm and helped him out of the room and down the hall. Lucas took his shirt off and pressed it onto his head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Doc, I need some help," She looked up. Usually it didn't phase when a prisoner was brought covered in blood and needing medical attention but when she saw Lucas's face dripping in blood and in obvious discomfort, Peyton was initially horrified. That's when her training kicked in. She jumped to her feet and opened the door to the examining room.

"Thanks, Jake. I can take it from here,"

"You sure, Peyton?"

"Yea thanks," She took Lucas by the wrist and pulled the shirt off his head. "You're going to need stitches," She gave him some clean gauze. "Keep pressure on it. I'll be right back," She walked out of the room to retrieve the suture kit.

Lucas tried to move but all he felt was a sharp pain along the side of his torso. He winced in pain and grabbed his side. Peyton watched him through the glass window as he grabbed his side. She quickly walked back into the room. "Lucas does your side hurt?"

"A little," he grimaced.

"After I'm done with your head I'll take a look. Lay down please," He did and she laid a piece of suture paper on his head. "I'm going to give you…"

"I don't need anything for the pain," She shook her hand and said something under her breath that sounded like 'typical man'.

"Okay I'm starting now,"

After ten minutes, she finished the last stitch and removed the paper off his head and had him sit up. "I'm going to put this ointment on. It'll help heal the cut and prevent infections," She rubbed very lightly on his head as his eyes never left hers. Her eyes were soft and caring. They were beautiful.

"Take your shirt off please,"

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and pulled the wife beater off. For the first time, Peyton saw his entire body that was covered in tattoos.

"Wow that's one hell of a tattoo you have," commented Peyton as she examined his torso. She lightly pressed on his side and stopped when he moved in pain. "Well, I don't think any are broken," She wrapped his ribs up and sat down at her desk.

"I'm fine doctor," Lucas lied. His head was now pounding.

"Are you going to tell me who did this? I need it for my report,"

"I didn't see who it was. I was blind sided," She nodded and wrote it down.

"You might have a concussion so I'm keeping you here over night,"

"Unsupervised?"

"All medicine cabinets are locked and the door locks from the outside, so I think you will be safe in here. A guard will be placed outside and someone will be coming in to checking up on you every half an hour,"

"Will that someone be you?" She smiled at him before grabbing her bag.

"Nope, I'm going home. Get some rest and I'll call the warden and tell him where you're going to be," She opened the door.

"Hey doc thanks,"

"Get some rest Lucas," She turned out the lights as Lucas lay down on the table. After the door closed behind Peyton, Lucas looked around and saw a guard flirting with a nurse.

He woke up the next morning to find Peyton watching him from her desk. She quickly looked at the papers, as if hadn't been staring at him.

"You're awake, Mr. Roe,"

"Morning, Dr. Sawyer,"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like someone beat the crap out of me," They both smiled at that and she walked over to him. Peyton touched his side. She had touched other inmates, but nothing felt like this, hell no other man ever gave her these feelings that Lucas was. In her head, Peyton cursed herself. She was supposed to be a professional and shook her feelings aside.

"Are you still in any pain?"

"Not really,"

"I have a busy day today. I will see you later this afternoon," She opened the door and a guard walked over. "Take Mr. Roe back to his cell," He nodded and Lucas walked past her. She picked up his file and looked over it. She was so focused on Lucas's profile that she didn't hear Nurse Brooke Davis walk up behind her.

"Why couldn't I be the one who stayed with him last night?"

Peyton smirked and saw that Brooke had her eyes on Lucas who was being escorted out of the infirmary, "Because Brooke, then he wouldn't get any rest, and that is against the rules,"

Just before lights out, Lucas spotted Junk and walked over to him. They stared menacingly into each others eyes.

"You want him? I have a few things I want first, and then we can talk. Get me, Skills and Nathan Scott onto P.I. If you do that, then we will have a nice long talk," Lucas quickly said before walking up towards his cell.

"Don't miss with me, Fish," Junk called after him.

Lucas stepped into his cell and Skills was writing a letter.

"Good to see you, Fish,"

"Yea I need to talk to you Skills," He put the pen down and Lucas looked over his shoulder. "How long do you have left?"

"About a nickel,"

"What would you say if I told you I could have you over that wall in a month?"

"How are you going to do that?" He looked over at the toilet and Skills started to figure some things out. "Your brother, that's what you're here for,"

"Yea it is, but can I trust you?"

"Am I going with you dawg?"

"That depends on if I can trust you,"

"Of course you can," Lucas lay down on his bunk as Skills jumped up on his bunk. "When and where are you doing this?"

"I can't trust you with that information," The lights turned off as Lucas closed his eyes.

"Roe, Skills complements of Junk," a guard said on the other side of the bars. Lucas went over and grabbed the P.I. cards. He smiled and handed Skills his.

"How did you get these? Junk doesn't go handing these out,"

"P.I. line up," the guard yelled and opened the cell doors.

Lucas grabbed his coat and said to Skills as they walked out, "We have things that the other wants,"

Nathan was sitting in his cell when the door opened and he saw Jake standing there with something in his hand.

"I don't know how you pulled it off Nate but welcome to the working class," He handed him the card and Nathan smiled to himself. "Hands behind your back, Nate,"

"Come on, Jake. I'm not going to try anything,"

"I trust you come on, P.I. time," Nathan walked right beside him. "Do you know a Lucas Roe?"

"Some why?"

"Something different about him,"

"Like what?"

"He's way to smart to be in here,"

"Seems normal to me," Nathan shrugged.

When they entered the locker room, Jake continued on through the room while Nathan went to his assigned locker. He spotted Lucas by himself. Without any words, they hugged each other. When they let each other go, Nathan stepped back and finally took a good look at his brother whose forehead was heavily bandaged. "What happened to you?"

"Ran into the wrong people,"

"How are we doing this?"

"In all do time, brother. Right now, we need to get going,"

The P.I. crew was raking up some leaves in the yard. Lucas casually made his way over to the drain. While his arms raked at the grass, his eyes looked down the drain and saw purple water. Satisfied, he walked over to Junk who had a clipboard and was writing something down.

"I have a deal for you," Lucas offered.

"I'm listening," he replied without looking up.

"I need a plane,"

Junk stopped writing, "Why?"

"I think you know why,"

"What do I get out of this?"

"You get out of this place and someone who you want,"

"Alright. You have your plane," He grabbed Lucas by the collar, "Now give me what I want,"

From out of nowhere, Nathan came between the two men and pushed Junk to the ground.

"You better never touch my brother again," Junk looked up in surprise.

"What's going on over there?" a guard yelled. They all looked at Junk.

"Nothing boss. Just fell down,"

"Well get up we're not paying you twenty cents an hour for nothing," Junk got up and wiped his pants off. He walked over to Nathan who was still glaring at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again,"

"You don't scare me," Nathan hissed back.

Lucas walked between them. "Guys don't draw attention from the bulls onto us," They looked over and saw three of the guards watching them. Lucas pretended to rake again. Junk and Nathan reluctantly followed suit, still glaring at each other. Lucas kept his voice low and quiet, "We will have two more guys with us before the break out,"

"Who?" Junk was beginning to become frustrated with Lucas's plan.

"Fergie and Keith,"

"Why them?"

"They both have things that we need in here and on the outside,"

"Luke can you trust them?" questioned Nathan.

"Can you trust anyone in here after a few days that I've been here? They both want out. Keith's son is dying right now and Fergie's family thinks he is at war so they both need to get out of here to see them,"

That was all the talking they could do for the time being. The guards were headed over their way. The three of them walked away from each other and went back to work.

After eating lunch, Fergie walked over to Lucas, showed him a bottle, and motioned for him to follow. Lucas looked around and followed him to a room.

"Tell me what you want these for, Snowflake,"

"Does your family know that you are locked up?" He pushed him into the wall. "Because I can get you and your family to a safe place in less then a month,"

"How are you planning on doing that?" He looked over Fergie's shoulder and swallowed.

"I'm breaking out of this place in less then a month," It came out in a whisper and Fergie pushed him harder into the wall.

"How are you doing that?"

Deep down, Lucas was beginning to get scared. He had no idea what these inmates were really capable of, but Lucas wouldn't let his fear show. He was confident that his plan would work, "That, I'm not going to tell you, but I promise that if you give me the PUGNAc then I will get you out of here," Lucas held his hand out and Fergie handed him the bottle and let him off the wall.

"If you are playing with me Snowflake you're dead," He put the bottle into his pocket and walked back into the lunchroom.

During yard time, Lucas was walking beside the bleachers checking each of the bolts in the bleachers. When he found the one he was looking for, Lucas quickly checked the tattoo on his wrist. It had a letter and a number. Both of them matched the bolt. Lucas casually sat down and started to take the bolt out behind him.

A few feet away, Skills was on the lookout for Tim, who was talking to some people, not noticing the two trespassers on his turf. Lucas worked as fast as he could, trying not to get caught. He was almost done when Tim spotted them and walked over to them.

"What the hell are you doing on Tim's bleachers?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting on them," Skills walked behind Lucas and took over, getting the bolt out.

"These are Tim's bleachers not yours," He pointed to his name that was on the seat.

"Wow! They are yours," Lucas played along, trying to buy time for Skills.

"What is he doing? What are you doing?" Tim looked at Lucas then at Skills.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"That person behind you," Lucas turned and looked down at Skills.

"The only people here are you and me,"

"Him. He is right behind you," Skills had the bolt and walked away as Lucas looked behind him again.

"See. No one is behind me,"

"Yes he is…he was," Lucas moved as Tim saw nobody was standing their anymore.

"See Tim no one was here besides us,"

"Get off Tim's bleachers. Get off now," Lucas walked off saw Tim was now rubbing his hand over the spot that he was just standing at; he was also talking to it. Skills walked over to Lucas and nodded as Jake walked over to them.

"Scott infirmary," Lucas followed inside as the warmth hit his face.

"Hello, Lucas,"

"Hello, Dr. Sawyer, how are you today?"

"I should be asking you that, Lucas. How are you doing today?" She put a pair of gloves over her hands as Lucas was watching her.

"Doing good today," He rolled up his shelves.

"No I need to test you first. Give me your hand," He held his hand out and she took it inside of hers. He was looking at her as she looked up into his eyes. The machine beeped and Peyton looked down at it. She swabbed his arm and pushed the needle into his arm "I saw you went to Wake Forest,"

"Doing your homework?" She nodded. "Where did you go?"

"UNC,"

"And my lawyer went to Duke,"

"So we have tobacco road covered,"

"Yea I guess we do," She walked over picked up the cream that she put on his head earlier that morning.

"Lean forward," He did and closed his eyes. He could smell her perfume as she put the cream on the cut. "We're done here. See you tomorrow," Lucas pulled his sleeve down and walked out of the room.

In the cell Skills was looking at the screw that they took while in the yard. He handed it to Lucas as he sat down in the floor.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"This is going to be our key in and out of the wall," He was scraping it on the ground as Skills looked out the cell for guards.

"Someone is coming," Lucas put the screw under the bunk as the door opened.

"Roe, warden wants to see you,"

"This isn't good. What did you do?" Skills asked.

"Nothing. File a little off each edge and make it almost square," Lucas whispered to him before walking out of the cell

Lucas walked inside of the warden's office and sat down in front of him. They looked at each other uncomfortably and neither said a word at first.

"Mr. Roe, nice to see you," Whitey finally broke the silence.

"Well you wanted to see me,"

"It says you were unemployed before coming here, but that is a lie now isn't it?"

"I quit about a week before coming here boss," Whitey got off his chair and walked over to another part of the room and Lucas followed him.

"My wife has always wanted to go to Vatican City, but with my job we have never made it there. What I was thinking was that for our fiftieth anniversary, I would take here there, but with her birthday coming up, I wanted to bring a piece of the Vatican City to her with St. Peters Square. A scale model of the building, but I just can't get the building so it doesn't collapse," Lucas bent down and looked over everything that the old man had done.

"What do you want me to do about this boss?"

"I can offer you work in here and keep you out of the yard three days a week," He looked up at the wall and saw a cover that went to a vent.

"Okay,"

"I owe you one Lucas this is going to mean a lot to Camilla. You may go back to your cell now," Lucas walked out and a guard took his arm as they walked back to gen pop.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter glad you like the start. The next chapter Lucas almost gets caught being somewhere he shouldn't. Once again thank you for reading and reviwing the last chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again goes to **bluebird24** for beating this chapter

* * *

Day three and Lucas found himself working on the wall behind the toilet. Skills, standing by the bars, was on the looking for any approaching guards. He looked over and saw Lucas using the bolt they took from the bleachers to dig between the bricks.

"Boss coming," Skills warned.

Swiftly, Lucas moved the toilet back into place and acted like he was washing his hands. He didn't have to turn around to know that the guard had stopped in front of their cell. The single shadow that filled the tiny cell told him so.

"Roe, your lawyer is here," the guard announced.

In the visitation room, Lucas saw Haley sitting down, waiting for him. She spotted him just as his cuffs were being removed. Haley got up and met him at the door, pulling him into a hug. After they pulled apart, Haley noticed Lucas's bruised face. She ran her delicate fingers over his black eye. It was only natural that she was worried for him.

"They're going to kill you Lucas,"

He backed away and sat down, "I can handle myself, Hales," Haley followed and sat across from him.

"Have you seen him yet?" she asked.

"He has a name, Haley - and yes I've seen Nathan. But I need you to do something for me,"

"What?"

"Find out who's setting Nathan up,"

"Lucas," she said skeptically.

"There was a juror," Lucas continued in a low voice anyways, "juror number 12. Kimberly Jones, she was looking at something - someone in the courtroom when they pooled the jury. Someone was behind her vote,"

"How do you know this?"

"I was looking at his case for years. Just trust me on this. Look her up and you will find out everything you need to know," He stood as she did also.

"I loved him more then anything Lucas and he ruined it,"

"I love him too, Hales. He's all I have left," They hugged again and she handed him a blue paper he looked down at it.

"I had to have a reason to see you when it's not visiting hours." Lucas nodded before walking over to the guard to be cuffed and led back to the cell block.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when all the inmates were asleep, including Skills, Lucas worked away at the bricks. They were a little tougher then he first thought and were taking longer to break them loose then he originally planned.

Suddenly, he heard the shacking of keys. The night guard was coming. Lucas quickly put the toilet back in its spot before jumping into his bed. Only seconds later a light beam lingered around the cell. It fell on him momentarily. Lucas kept his eyes shut. The light disappeared and the guard was gone. When the guard was far away, he resumed with the bricks. He wouldn't get more than five hours of sleep. He tried to sleep but sleep almost never came to him because all he could think about was the plan and when he wasn't thinking about the plan, it was a certain blonde haired doctor. He couldn't think about her, if he did, it might ruin the plan and there was no way in hell he would let that happen.

* * *

The next morning, he walked into the infirmary. Dr. Sawyer was in the other room with another inmate, allowing Lucas to check out the area. He went to the window and looked at the cable that ran from the infirmary to the adjacent wall. Lucas smiled because he knew that on the other side of that wall, was freedom. His eyes fell back on to the cable. That cable was going to be their way out of Central in a few weeks.

The door opened and he saw her walk in. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore her lab coat fashionably with the sleeves rolled up her arms. She pulled the curtain in front of them for some privacy.

"Have a seat Lucas," He moved over and sat down in front of her. "How are your ribs doing today?"

"Their good, thanks,"

"Pull your shirt off. I need to have a look at them," Lucas carefully pulled the shirt over his head. She couldn't help by stare at the tattoos that covered his upper body. "The devil killing an angel; anything I should know about?"

"Look at the back," He turned around and showed her his tattoo of an angel stabbing the devil.

"So what are you Mr. Roe - the angel or devil?"

"Depends on who I'm with,"

"Well then, who would I be?" He noticed her attention was on his bruised side.

"You seem like the angel on my back," her hand froze on his body. She looked up into his eyes and her cheeks turned red as he smiled at her.

Peyton tried to remain professional and continued to examine him, "Umm any soreness or discomfort?"

"Nope nothing like that," She nodded and still had her hands on his side.

"Lean forward," He did and she took a look at the stitches on his forehead. "No discoloring which is always good." She put some more antibiotic cream on his healing wound. She moved back some and he sat up looking at her. He moved his face up to where their lips were just inches apart when the door opened.

"P. Sawyer we are backing up out here," Brooke's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Coming, Brooke," Lucas looked over at her and she laughed. "We've known each other since we were kids. I will have her give you the shot and I will see you tomorrow,"

* * *

The P.I. group was cleaning the walls down in the dining room. Lucas looked over his shoulder, grabbed a small bottle of the cleaner, and shoved it into his jacket. Nathan walked over stood beside Lucas.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're innocent and the courts won't do anything about it," He continued wiping down the walls.

"Did you find anything out about the case?"

"The last juror, Kimberley, was killed after she told me that she was a plant,"

"Why didn't you go to a judge about that?"

"I had no proof and without that, they would never believe me. It would be a brother trying to get his brother out of jail," He put the thick gloves he was wearing into his pocket as they kept working.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her office thinking about what Lucas had said to her about the juror. She typed the name Kimberley Jones and saw that she died right after the case was over. Was this what Lucas was talking about when he said someone was setting up Nathan? She looked up Nathan's public defender and saw it was a man named Greg Peterson. She typed his name to see where he was working. Peterson was now working as a federal judge, which conveniently started right after the case was over.

"Maybe Lucas was right about this." She walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out the case against Nathan when Taylor, Haley's assistant and sister, walked into the office and sat down.

"What ya looking at sis?"

"Nathan's case,"

"Why?"

"Just wondering how he could've done something like this,"

"Well he needed the money for his habit,"

Haley looked at her sister who was clueless. There were only a few people knew the real reason why Nathan needed the money - and drugs was not it.

"Things just don't add up, that's all."

"Haley, give it up. Its too late," Taylor said before leaving the office. She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone. "It's me. She is looking at the case," She hung up not knowing what she had just done to her sister.

* * *

Lucas looked over his shoulder as he walked over to the storage shed. Satisfied that no one was watching him, Lucas scoped out the shed area and its surrounding. He saw the old drainpipe that they never dug up when the shed was built. To save money, they just built around it. He picked up a shovel, put it under the lid, and pried it up.

Once the lid was up, he jumped down inside of the drain and started walking down the pipe, looking at the walls. He lifted his shirt up, traced along the bottom of the devil. He needed to make a right.

After walking a few feet, he looked up and saw another open drain cover. On the other side of the drain, Lucas saw it was the yard and saw Skills. He whistled and Skills looked down. Lucas pointed to his watch and kept walking until he found what he was looking for.

He removed the vent and looked both ways making sure no guards were in the area. Jumping down he walked over to the wastewater treatment plant where no inmate had ever stepped foot before. He walked towards the chemical center and opened the door. He grabbed a bottle and carefully put it into his jacket. Luckily, the bottle was small enough to fit into his pocket. Lucas was about to walk out the door when he heard voices. The shadows on the door stopped, the handle was being turned, and he held his breath. Looking around he saw a white coat and pulled it on over his jacket. The door opened and Lucas pretended that he was looking for something.

"Are you that new guy?" Lucas never turned around so they couldn't see his face.

"Yea that's me I was looking for the head,"

"A lot of new people wind up here it's the third door down,"

"Thanks," He was out the door and almost free when,

"Hey, where is your name tag?"

"I knew I forgot something in my locker. Please don't tell on me I really need this job,"

Lucas barely looked over his shoulder and saw the two men talking about it.

"Don't let it happen again," Lucas nodded and continued on his way. Further down the hall there were some guards walking his way and Lucas turned to the wall looking over something. When they passed him, he quickly walked back over to the vent and got inside of it. He took off the white lab coat and headed back towards the shed. His task was complete.

* * *

That night Lucas was working on the bricks when he pulled the bottle out from his bed and put the gloves on. He put some of the chemical on the bricks above the ones he dug and on the ones below. Skills jumped down from his bunk and was holding his nose.

"What is that smell?"

"Just a little something to help the digging,"

"Why didn't you use the stuff in the first place?"

"Because if a smell was coming from our cell, the bulls would coming in here and tear everything apart," Lucas then grabbed the cleaner he had taken earlier and put just a drop onto the wall. The chemicals reacted quickly and a white foam began to bubble. Lucas quickly threw some water on to the reaction and washed the foam away. Skills couldn't believe it. There wasn't much left to the wall. Lucas smiled and looked up at Skills. "I think I can just shift the bricks to the back without making much noise,"

He kicked the bricks just enough to break them lose, then he sat them behind the wall and like he said, hardly made any noise at all. Lucas looked up at Skills who was just looking at the hole in the wall. "Stage one is done, we're moving on to stage two,"

"Which is?"

"Getting into Nathan's cell,"

"Are you going to tell me what the whole plan is?"

"The less you know the better if we get caught."

"You're right."

* * *

Lucas was in the warden's office working on the model. He heard some people talking in the adjacent room. One was the warden and the two other ones he didn't know. He looked out and saw two men in black suits talking to the warden.

"I can't transfer an inmate without a reason," the warden stated, a bit agitated. He had run Central Prison for years and didn't like being told how to do it.

"You're the warden you can do anything you want to,"

"It's against the rules to transfer an inmate without cause. Now, if that's all, then get the hell out of my office,"

"You will be seeing us again," The two stood up and Lucas moved back over to the model and started to work on it.

"I think that you've done enough for today you can go back to your cell," He nodded and walked out of the office, knowing that he had two new enemies to deal with.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Answering your own phones now Hales?"

"Yea, Taylor went to lunch. So I looked into what you told me and you're right about her,"

"Yea, two guys in suits came in and talked to the warden. They want me transferred out of here,"

"So people know you and Nathan are brothers,"

"Yea I guess someone does and they don't like it that I'm here,"

"Well I'll look into the case some more. And Lucas, be careful,"

"You too Hales," He hung the phone up and walked back over to the small group of men and they started to talk.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in the chapel listening to the priest talking when Lucas walked in and sat down behind him.

"What cell are you in?" He leaned forward and whispered.

"The fourth one,"

"You might have a really bad smell in your cell soon,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to be spraying some Phosphoric acid on the bricks behind your toilet,"

"What is Phosphoric Acid?"

"It's a chemical that can eat almost anything,"

"Where did you get it from?"

"The water treatment plant," Nathan laughed some and Lucas walked out.

* * *

Haley was looking at the tape of the shooting. She had rewound the tape and watched it countless times, in hopes to see something that she might've missed. Lucas's words from today were ringing in her head about two people in suits. Maybe this was all a cover up and somehow the brothers were now caught in the middle. She looked over all the evidence again. She was going to start her own fact finding mission.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviwing the last chapter. The reveiws are down, but that is ok with me. When Lucas says about looking for the head he means the bathroom. Next chapter Haley gets a visit from two men, and something happens to Lucas. Once again thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Like always thanks to bluebird24 for beating the chapter.

* * *

Haley was getting ready to leave the office for the night when two men walked into her office and sat down.

"May I help the two of you?" She asked.

"I'm agent Martin and this is agent Parker," the two men flashed their badges, "We heard you're looking into the Nathan Scott case again,"

"What if I am?" Haley was suspicious of their sudden interest in her.

"Ma'am, we're here to tell you to give it up. He's guilty and the President doesn't want anything to delay the execution of the man who murdered his son,"

"Even if the man didn't do it?"

"The courts say he did it and that's all we need,"

"Well Agent Martin, let me tell you this," Haley leaned over her desk and looked angrily at the intruding men, "Nathan Scott is innocent. He has twenty days and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him out of jail. Now get the hell out of my office,"

The two men nodded before walking out the door. Haley found it particularly odd that the President would send Federal agents to question her about going over Nathan's files. People analyze case files all the time, especially when an execution was involved. So why was this any different? Haley was beginning to think that maybe Lucas was right all along.

* * *

The cell doors suddenly opened. Peyton appeared at the doorway and walked into the cell, looking right at him. She opened her white coat, revealing her red lace bra and matching underwear. She walked over, straddled Lucas, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her tongue pried his lips apart and entered his mouth. His initial shock wore off and he started to kiss her back with as much passion and desire. She pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing his tattooed chest. She started at the devil's sword and kissed her way down to the angel's wings.

"I want you Lucas," She reached up behind her back and undid her bra. As the straps were falling down her shoulders…she suddenly disappeared. He heard the commotion and yelling of the guards telling them it was time to get up. Frustrated, Lucas opened his eyes and jumped back in shock at the sight before him. It was Skills looking down at him.

"Must've been one hell of a dream," Skills commented.

"What?"

"You were making kissing noises in your sleep all night dawg," He walked over and splashed some cold water on his face.

"You could say that, again"

* * *

He was a zombie for the rest of the day thinking about the dream he had about Peyton. Lucas knew her before coming into this place, and it seemed like she had forgotten all about him. He didn't know what he was expecting of her and the way she was acting towards him was surprising. Peyton flirting with him back was the last thing Lucas expected. He was now struggling with the thought about telling her what he was planning to do and maybe even asking for her help.

Lucas was leaning on the fence when Peyton walked outside with the nurse Brooke. The both of them were talking and laughing. His eyes never left her slim body as she walked towards him. Flashes of his dream entered his mind. He could feel her touch and even remembered her smell. Then she looked over at him and she was now walking slower then before. He saw her eyes open wide in horror. Suddenly, Lucas felt something stab him in his side. He fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and saw Tim standing over him with a bloody knife in his hand. Before Tim could strike the injured Lucas again, a guard tackled Tim to the ground. Other Guards were shouting and bullets fired harmlessly into the air. The warning siren sounded loudly across the penitentiary. Lucas looked over at Peyton who was now running over towards the fence trying to get inside to help him. His eyes were becoming heavy and he closed them.

"Lucas, stay awake. Open your eyes," Peyton shouted on the other side of the fence.

"Lucas!" He heard his brother yelling from across the yard.

"He stole something off my baby. He hurt my baby so I had to hurt him," He heard Tim saying.

Lucas rolled over towards the fence to try to get back on his feet. His fingers wrapped around the fence and he felt hers around his.

"Guards get him into the infirmary ASAP," He felt the guards helping him up and he screamed out in pain as they applied pressure on his open wound. Peyton ran back into the building as the guards quickly followed her. Between the pain and lost blood, his eyes close again.

"Lucas," Nathan's voice rung in his ears again. "Lucas," The door closed and they were still carrying him.

"Lucas open your eyes for me, come on," Her voice was back so he knew that they were almost inside.

"Peyton," It came out in a weak gasp.

"I'm here Lucas. You have to open your eyes for me. You need to stay awake."

"Tired," He felt himself on a bed now laying on his good side.

"I know. Come on stay awake for me. Where are the things I asked for earlier?" Brooke came running into the room with the tray. "Hang the I.V. he's lost a lot of blood." His eyes closed again.

* * *

"Warden, there has been an accident in the yard," the C.O. said.

"What happened, Jake?" Whitey took his glasses off and looked up from the papers on his desk.

"There has been a stabbing sir,"

"Who?"

"Tim Smith stabbed Lucas Roe twice in the side,"

"How is Mr. Roe doing?"

"The doc is with him now, but he lost a lot of blood sir,"

"And Mr. Smith?"

"In the shoe sir,"

"Seventy two hour lockdown. Keep me posted on Mr. Roe and have Dr. Sawyer come and see me when she is done," Jake nodded and walked out the door. Whitey knew something was going to happen to Lucas that's why he was giving him work in his office. Jake knocked on the door again and walked back inside.

"Sir, Nathan Scott wants to see you," He nodded as Nathan walked inside of the office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Scott?"

"I want to see my brother,"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that,"

"Lucas Roe is my brother and I want to see him now," Nathan shouted and Whitey looked up at him.

"Okay Jake take Mr. Scott to see his brother," Jake nodded and grabbed Nathan's arm.

* * *

Peyton walked out of the room taking off her bloody gloves and saw Jake and Nathan walking over to her.

"Doc, Scott here wants to see his brother,"

"Lucas Roe is his brother?"

"Yea so can he see him?"

"Sure he is still sleeping,"

"Will he be alright?" Nathan looked at Lucas with concern.

"Yes the wounds weren't that deep but we still had to stitch him up. We also had to repair an artery that was nicked. I will take Mr. Scott from here, Jake,"

"I will have someone right outside the door. I need to go fill out paper work on this," Jake walked over to a guard as they walked inside the room. Nathan walked inside of the room and looked at his brother on the table.

Peyton broke the silence, "I didn't know you were brothers,"

"Not many people do,"

"Why different names?"

"Dad left right before Lucas was born so mom gave him her maiden name of Roe."

"Are you close?"

"Not really. After mom died, I was responsible for him. But I was hardly ever home because I had to take care of the bills too. Our friend Haley helped out where she could, too,"

"Haley - his lawyer?"

He nodded and sat down beside Lucas.

"You know, we could do your weekly checkup if you like right before he gets his insulin shot. It's not much but at least it will let the two of you see each other for a little while," He nodded in thanks and she walked out of the room.

* * *

He had slept all day yesterday and well into the next morning. She watched him sleep. Her father always told her she cared too much about these inmates, but she was different around this one in particular. She worried about him when he is out in the yard. Watching him today was hard for her to. She kept seeing all the blood pouring out of him and onto the ground. She walked over to him and ran the back of her hand along his cheek. She saw him moving his face under her hand.

"Lucas," His eyes were opening and she smiled at him. "Glad you woke up,"

"My side hurts like hell." He tried to move but she put her hand on his arm.

"Don't move you might rip your stitches out,"

"You know, coming into this place I've never had stitches and now I have how many?"

"Seven in your head, and twenty in your side." He reached his hand up and grabbed hers.

She looked down at their hands together, then back up into his blue eyes.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," He was running his thumb over her knuckles. "I've asked the warden to transfer you to a different prison," He let go of her hand and sat up. He grabbed his side and she tried to help him but he held his hand out to stop her.

"I can't leave this place," he grimaced in pain.

"You said it yourself, you were never hurt until coming here. I think it will be safer to get you to a different prison,"

"I'll fight it,"

"Is this because of your brother?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "Nathan was here for most of the day just sitting here with you watching you. Tell me what you think you are going to do here to help him,"

"You're better off not knowing anything,"

"I can help you Lucas, you are just going to have to trust me,"

"I don't want you to get into trouble over this,"

"It can't be that bad," He moved off the bed and stood up holding his side.

"If I told you then you would get into a lot of trouble, and I don't want that for you. Can I go back to my cell now?"

"Yes, but I'm still going to give Whitey the transfer papers."

"Please don't do this to me. Not now Peyton. Just give me to the end of the month after Nathan is…" He closed his eyes not wanting to say what was coming next. "Please don't take what little time I have left with him away," She saw his eyes had tears in them and she nodded as he walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Thank you," She wanted him to kiss her as he leaned his head down and his lips touched hers. She pulled back after only a few seconds and looked into his eyes. She took his right hand and kissed it before letting them go and walking outside as a guard walked into the room and cuffed him.

* * *

Lucas walked back into his cell and Skills jumped down to hug him. He made a little sound of pain as Skills touched his side.

"Are you alright, dawg?"

"I'll make it, but now we're behind schedule. I still need a way to get into the back of Nathan's cell."

"Well, how will sixty hours of lockdown sound to you? No guards walking around-no one except to bring you food, so you will have all day and night to work,"

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday after yard, Whitey walked in and said he has to do a mandatory seventy four hour lockdown in case some inmates get the wrong idea,"

"Hang a sheet. I'm going in,"

"Whoa, I'm not hanging a sheet. That only means you and your celly want some alone time, and no offence to you, dawg you're not my type,"

"This is what I needed to have no count and no guards to worry about. If you don't want someone to see me then hang the sheet,"

"Fine," He hung the sheet as Lucas unscrewed the toilet and crawled through the hole he created.

He was walking down the corroder looking for the cell that Nathan was. He pulled his shirt up and followed his tattooed on map. Walking over to the area, he started to count the pipes, when he got to number four he stopped and pulled the bottle from his pants pocket. He carefully poured the liquid on the bricks. He covered his nose and mouth with his shirt as he saw bubbles forming. He looked down at his side and saw blood seeping through the bandage.

After almost six hours, and checking back into this cell once, Lucas had the bricks worked lose and he had them right beside where he was sitting.

"Nathan," he called out.

Nathan looked at the toilet and knew whose voice that was.

"Lucas is that you?"

"Yea,"

"Are you alright?" Lucas looked down at the bandage and saw blood.

"I'm bleeding some but I had to do this today," Nathan could tell he was weak some.

"Get back to your cell Lucas. You need to rest,"

"Nathan, we are almost out of here," His voice sounded like it did all those years ago when their mother passed away.

"Okay. Lucas, go back and get some rest man,"

"Okay," After putting, the bricks back up to make them look like nothing was wrong with them he stood up and started walking back down the walkway holding his side. He got back to the toilet and made some noise. He saw it move and Skills leaned down and helped him back inside the cell. "Phase two is done,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter still not where I would like them. Next chapter Lucas had known Peyton well before coming into prison, just how well? Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks goes out to **bluebird24** as always for making the chapter better.

* * *

Lucas walked into the warden's office and sat down. Whitey paced back and forth behind his desk, avoiding eye contact. Something was bothering him. Lucas thought that he was just called in to work on the model some more, but he suddenly got the feeling that wasn't the case.

"I heard that you and Nathan Scott are brothers. Knowing that is going to make this a hell of a lot harder," he sighed. "Lucas, you're being transferred to another prison,"

He stood up and looked at Whitey. "What do you mean I'm being transferred?"

"I'm sorry about this Lucas,"

"He only has three weeks left. Please don't do this to me," Lucas walked over and pleaded in front of him.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't be doing this Lucas, but you made enemies with some pretty powerful people,"

"Give me to the end of the week with my brother,"

"Sorry. You leave in two days, Lucas." Whitey waved a guard in to take Lucas back to his cell. He grabbed Lucas's arm, and walked him out of the warden's office.

* * *

Keith was sitting down at his usual table reading his book. He didn't have to look up to know that Lucas was the one standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Roe?"

"I need to block a transfer. What is the quickest way?" He looked up from his book and smiled.

"You know, a sudden medical condition will require lots of paper work and physical evaluations before you can be transferred to another prison," Lucas nodded and sat down.

"How is your son doing?" Keith looked over at Lucas still wondering how he knew about his son.

"The same. They don't think he has much longer,"

"My offer still stands Keith," He stood up as Keith looked up at him.

"I will think about it Lucas,"

Lucas nodded and walked away. Moving on to the next task at hand, he looked around the yard. He had to figure out what to do and who was behind the transfer. Skills and Fergie were talking across the yard. Nathan stood alone by himself at the fence. Then Lucas saw her. She walked out from the building just on schedule. Everyday, Peyton walked out of the same door with Brooke at the same time of the day. He smiled as Peyton listened to Brooke talk her ear off. His eyes never left her as she looked over at Brooke and disappeared behind the closing gate. Did she put the transfer papers in after all?

* * *

Later that day, Lucas was sitting in the examining room. While he waited for the doctor to come in, he kept himself busy writing on a pad of paper. When she finally stepped in, Lucas didn't even seem to notice. She closed the door quietly behind her and watched him write. She then pulled the curtain over to block the view from the window since Lucas would most likely have his shirt off.

She ended the silence, "Hello Mr. Roe,"

"Dr. Sawyer,"

"What are you working on?"

Lucas stopped writing and looked up at her. There wasn't a smile on his face, "Did you have anything to do with me getting transferred?"

She looked at him with surprise. She could tell he was angry.

"No. I told you I wouldn't file the papers. Lucas you have to believe me. I had no idea Whitey was doing that,"

"Well I have two days to get everything in order," He looked into her eyes. His eyes were a grayish color. "I can't leave him behind Peyton,"

"You will eventually, Lucas,"

"Not without a fight I won't,"

"What are thinking about doing Lucas?" Instead of answering her he pulled his shirt over his head. The conversation was over. Peyton sighed and began examining his healing torso. She saw the bandage had no blood this time, which meant he was taking it easy for a change.

"Any pain of tenderness?" He shook his head no. She raised a brow at him.

"Yea, my side hurts a bit," he finally admitted.

Peyton casually put on a pair of gloves as she spoke with a smile on her face. "You might be getting an infection which might stop your transfer for about three weeks or more,"

He smiled at her. She was going to help him delay his transfer.

"Thank you for everything. I feel like I need to tell you something," She looked up at him and he closed his eyes. "But I don't know if you'll go to the warden if I tell you,"

"Does this have something to do with your brother?"

He nodded. Peyton got his insulin shot ready.

"Is this why you don't want to leave yet? You can tell me Lucas,"

"I don't want anything to fall back on you later," She gave him the injection and looked at him. She took the gloves off her hands and grabbed his.

"I'm already in this Lucas. I kissed an inmate and I want to do it again," She kissed him again, but unlike the first kiss, she didn't pull away from him. When she pulled away, she saw his eyes closed.

"I'm getting my brother out of here in three weeks," He said not opening his eyes he was scared to see what her face looked like. He opened his eyes and she was just looking at him not knowing what to say.

"How?"

"The window," He pointed to the window by the sink. "It's the weakest point of the prison,"

Peyton pulled her hand back from his. She looked at him in disbelief. "So you were just using me to get info on the office?"

He shook his head no and she looked at him.

Lucas sighed, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

**Four years ago,**

It was the night Nathan was found guilty of killing Chris Keller, President Ronald Keller's only child, and Lucas found himself walking around aimlessly in disbelief around town. Nathan told him that he was innocent and the look in his eyes told Lucas he was telling the truth. Nathan was being set up. Lucas walked into a bar and saw a blonde hair women sitting on the stool talking to the bartender. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Luke what can I get you?" Lou, the bartender asked.

"Scotch neat and keep them coming. And whatever the lady is having."

She looked over at the fully bearded man that just offered to buy her a drink. She was half tanked and laughed some. His hair was too long for her type. She liked men with short, well kept hair and who were clean shaven. This man was the exact opposite. The only thing going for him was his deep blue eyes. Other than that, he was just another guy trying to pick her up, but who was she to say no to free drinks. She smiled at him, "So, what's your name?"

"Luke,"

"Peyton Sawyer." They shook hands as Lou poured them each their drinks. "What do you do for fun?"

"Not looking for any fun tonight sorry,"

"Yea, me neither," she took a drink from her glass, "My boyfriend just broke up with me for my best friend."

"Must be pissed at them?"

"Nope I saw it coming a mile away, just too stupid to get out of the way. So what's your problem?"

"Family troubles. I don't really want to talk about them right now."

"Good I don't want to talk about family either." She raised her glass up and Lucas he touched glasses with her.

The rest of the night was fun for them as they talked and danced. As the bar called for closing time, Peyton gave him her phone number. She wanted him to come over to her place, which he declined in saying he had to work the next morning. As he helped her into the cab, she smiled devilishly at him. She then pulled him into the car with her and laughed at the surprised look on his face. Before he could protest, she straddled him. He wanted to kiss her right now, but he knew she was drunk. She moved her hips down and Lucas closed his eyes. The next thing he knew she was kissing him, while running her hands under his shirt.

His beard tickled her face as he spoke, "What are we doing?" Lucas said as he put his head on her forehead.

"Ask me that after we get to my apartment," She kissed him again as Lucas saw the driver looking back at them, he had a huge smile on his face.

The next morning she woke up with a pounding head and a cold spot beside her. She saw Advil and water by her side of the bed and smiled. An origami rose was on the pillow beside her head. She picked it up and brought to her nose. Inside the rose was his name and number but last night wasn't about that. She was drunk and her intention wasn't to get involved in a relationship. It was just one night. She wasn't planning on calling him, but still she smiled and put the rose safely away.

**Current time**

She was just looking at him not knowing what to think about anything. Then she remembered those deep blue eyes.

"You're Luke?"

"Yea,"He took her hands in his.

"The family problem…that was the trail?" He nodded and she looked up at him. "So why did you leave in the morning for?"

"I had to go to work and I didn't want to wake you up,"

Suddenly Brooke opened the door and brought them back to the prison's infirmary, "Peyton we're starting to back up some out here,"

"I'll be right out Brooke." She let go of his hands and stuck him with the needle. He pulled his shirt back on and she looked at him. "I'll tell the warden about your injuries and your transfer should be delayed for a few weeks,"

"Thank you Peyton," She kissed his cheek before moving the curtain. She looked back at him one more time before walking out of the room.

* * *

P.I was walking into the shed and Lucas started to look around the place. He saw the main support beam and walked over to it. He needed to find a way to get them to stay in here for most of the day and he needed a plan fast.

"Junk, how could we make it so we spend all of our time in here?"

"If we had a job to do in here then the C.O. wouldn't come around," He nodded and put the tools away as Nathan walked over to him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Remember when we were little and mom yelled at you for playing with matches?" Nathan just smiled at this remembering their mother

"I caught the rug on fire and almost burnt down the house,"

"What if I caught the south end on fire?"

"What if we keep some tools out and hope they make us stay until they are found?"

"They will stay in here with us. We need something where they won't come here looking for us or stay around to watch over us,"

"You can't burn just part of this building, Lucas. The whole thing will burn to the ground, and then they will bring some pros in here to build it back up." He ran his hand over his almost baldhead and looked out the window. He was looking at the other buildings that should be connected to the drain that they were going to use. "Why can't we just do it the way you had planned?"

"I had planned that I got you out of the hole at six fifteen, and then we meet up with the guys here at six thirty. After that, we wait for half an hour and start our way up to the infirmary. It should take ten minutes to make our way to the infirmary and out the window by seven ten."

"Count is at seven thirty."

"That will give us a twenty minute lead on everyone who will be chasing us."

"How are you going to be in your cell during yard?"

"I will miss count the day before, and when you miss count you know there is no rec time,"

A C.O. opened the door as the men finished putting the tools away. "Play time's over girls line up,"

Lucas looked at Nathan thinking that the guard might've heard them talking about the escape.

* * *

Keith opened up a letter from his former girlfriend and saw the news he knew was coming for years. His son Rick's condition had taken a turn for the worse. He might not make it to the end of the month. The tears were falling down his cheeks. His only son was going to die without him saying goodbye. He looked up at Lucas who was standing at the door looking around.

Lucas saw Keith walked over to him. His face was white as a ghost. He handed Lucas the letter and he read it and closed his eyes. He knew that Rick was bad but not this bad.

"I want in," Keith finally managed to say.

"He might not make it before we get out of here,"

"I have to try, Lucas. Please let me try to say good bye to my son,"

Lucas nodded, but there was more he needed from Keith. He leaned forward. "Nathan and I get half of whatever you have saved. Skills and Fergie gets some of it also. The rest is for you to do whatever you want with it,"

"All I care about is seeing my son and telling him that I love him,"

"Alright, I'll tell Junk to put you down for P.I with us,"

"Thank you, Lucas,"

"You can thank me when we're outside those walls," Keith walked away as Skills walked over to him now.

"What money?"

"I will have an account set up for you to have enough money for you to make you a new life,"

Skills smiled with surprise, "Thanks, dawg,"

"First we got to get outside of these walls," He nodded as the door closed and Lucas sat down on his bunk.

"What can I do for you?" Whitey looked up at the person who walked into his office.

They just took a deep breath. "I'm here about Lucas Roe. He told me something that you might want to know."

A sudden interest sparked inside Whitey, "What is it?"

* * *

Thaks for the four reviews for the last chapter. So some Leyton action for everyone hope you liked it. Next chapter you will find out who was talking to Whitey, and Peyton helps out on the plan. Once again I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks once again to **bluebird24** for beating the chapter.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Whitey looked up at the person who walked into his office.

They took a deep breath. "I'm here about Lucas Roe. He told me something that you might want to know."

A sudden interest sparked inside Whitey, "What is it?"

"During my examination of Mr. Roe, he said that his side was bothering him. It seems he has got an infection so I can't let you transfer him. He needs to stay here under my care,"

"Could he get the care at other prisons?" He asked as Peyton sat down.

"So to speak yes he could, but since I've been his doctor, I think it's important that he stays here,"

"So you're not medically clearing him for transfer?"

"No sir, I won't clear him for transfer,"

"Very well. How long will Mr. Roe have to be here for?"

"Until the end of the month at least,"

"You do know that Mr. Scott will be put to death at the end of the month?"

"Yes and that has nothing to do with it sir,"

Whitey suspiciously looked up at her and she looked him right in the eye. After all those years with her father, Peyton became an expert in lying. "Very well, I will hold off on his transfer until you clear him,"

"I have to get back to the infirmary. Thank you, Warden,"

* * *

Lucas was sitting on his bunk looking at a mirror to see the tattoos under his arm. The tattoo that hid the information for the bolt that unscrewed the toilet was a piece of cake, but this one was a risky one for him. Nine numbers and a name were inked on his skin. Lucas quickly wrote them down on a piece of paper before moving over to the other arm where he the rest of the information were hidden.

"What are all the numbers for?" Skills asked as he watched his cellmate.

"I need to get something from the outside and the person who is going to get it for me needs these numbers,"

"What are they getting?" Lucas looked up at Skills who just nodded knowing that Lucas wasn't going to tell him. "Are you going to tell me who is going to get them for you?"

"Someone who I hope I can trust," He looked down at his watch and then walked over to the book that the screw was kept in and pulled it out.

Skills knew the drill. "I'll hang a sheet,"

* * *

As she hung the sheet, Lucas moved the toilet, and crawled behind the wall. He climbed up until he reached the door to the roof. Lucas opened it up and walked onto the roof. He gauged his surrounding, keeping out of sight from the guards who were on patrol. Carefully he made his way to the vent pipe and crawled inside. On his stomach, he crawled and used his map on his arms, until he reached his final destination - the infirmary. He looked down the vent and saw Peyton sitting at her desk writing an inmates file. He removed the vent, looked around. She was alone in the room.

"Peyton," He whispered. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone. Peyton shrugged it off and went back to her work.

"Peyton, look up,"

She did and saw Lucas' face and she looked around before walking over and locking the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looked at his watch and saw he didn't have time to explain anything to her.

"I need you to help me with something." He reached into his pocket, pulled the paper out, and dropped it. "I need you to go to the first address and tell her that you're there for Lucas Roe. Then go to the second one and tell them you need the lock box number 323, and then bring me everything that is inside of the box,"

She looked at him in disbelief. If keeping his secret of breaking out of prison with his brother wasn't enough, helping him was, "Lucas, I could lose my job over this. Or worse, I could get sent to prison if they found out I helped you,"

"You won't. I already took care of everything. Look, I have to get back before count. Will you please do this for me?" She looked down, nodded. By the time she looked back up he was already gone.

* * *

Skills peeked out behind the hung sheet and saw Jake walking closer to the cell. He began to get nervous because Lucas was still not back yet. He closed the sheet again and looked over at the toilet but still no sign from Lucas.

"Skills, Roe zip it up and come out here." Skills looked back over his shoulder and walked out of the cell. "Where's your special friend at Skills? Roe you have until the count of three to get your ass out here. One, two, three," Jake moved the sheet and saw Lucas was zipping up his pants and looked over at him.

"Sorry boss having a little trouble with my zipper," Lucas pulled the sheet down and walked out of the cell and Skills let a breath out. Everyone was accounted for and the prisoners walked back into the cells.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, dawg,"

"I made a left at Albuquerque when I should've made a right,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bugs Bunny. He would always get lost and that is what he would say,"

"Who's Bug Bunny?" Lucas shook his head and put the screws back into the toilet.

* * *

Peyton was looking at the paper that Lucas gave her. She shouldn't do this for him and she knew it, but he was putting his brother's life in her hands and she could let both of them down. Not if they were innocent. She walked up to the door and knocked and a red hair woman opened the door.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"Lucas Roe sent me here,"

She eyed Peyton until she was satisfied that the blonde could be trusted. The red head opened the door and Peyton walked inside.

"Sit down on the chair and put this on." She handed her a black wig. Peyton hesitated before putting on the wig. The woman walked over and adjusted the wig properly. She pulled the bangs down almost over Peyton's eyes. She walked back over and took a picture. "I need to come over here and sign the name Georgia Hatcher," She did once again as she was told.

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Rachel," She handed a driver licenses and Social Security card to Peyton and started tell her all the information she needed. "Okay the bank will ask for two forms of I.D. Then you will have to sign your name twice since your husband got the box while you were out of town. Don't sign your real name, whatever you do. Wear gloves and make sure you don't leave any finger prints on the box." She walked over to the door and handed Peyton a set of keys. "Take the last car in line. It belongs to your husband, Michael." She handed Peyton a visor and a key and shook her hand. "Good luck,"

* * *

Peyton drove to the next address, parked the light blue car and nervously made her way to the building. Inside, as she was waiting in line, she couldn't help but think that it looked familiar.

"Welcome to Miller Savings and Loan how may I help you?"

The name of the bank triggered her memory. It was the same bank that Lucas had staged the robbery.

"Um, yes. I need to get into my security box please," She said with southern accent to disguise her voice.

"Last name and number please,"

"Hatcher and the number is 323,"

The teller typed it into the computer. "What is your name?"

"Georgia."

"I don't see a Georgia Hatcher in the system,"

"It might be under my husband's name Michael," She typed that in and got out some papers.

"You need to sign both papers and I need two forms of I.D.," Peyton signed the papers and handed the woman the I.D. The teller motioned for a security guard to walk over. "Box 323 for Mrs. Hatcher. Please follow Randy and he will take care of you, thank you for using Miller Savings and Loan,"

Randy walked inside the room and she handed him her key. He sat the box onto the table and walked out of the room. She opened the box and saw papers and a card that looked like a credit card. She looked at the papers and saw some were about Nathan's case and the others were really nothing. She shoved everything into her bag and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Randy,"

"Have a nice day ma'am,"

* * *

Haley was sitting in her office going over Nathan's case. She was trying to get the witnesses who testified against him to talk to her, but she wasn't having much luck. They had either moved or no one had any idea where the lived now. She had called Anna Tagarro who hung up on her when she told her she was looking into the Nathan Scott case. She wrote down the last known address and walked out of her office to see if she could find her.

* * *

Lucas was on his bunk hoping everything went smoothly for Peyton and she wasn't caught. His watch said two-twenty one, nine minutes until the next count. On schedule, he could hear footsteps and knew it was the guards doing count. He closed his eyes as the flashlight went over his face and down to the next cell. When it was clear, he sat up and got out of bed. He was going back through the hole.

He walked until he got to the tool shed. He walked over to the tools in the shed. Lucas grabbed a hammer, a scraper, a pipe, and some tape. Then he went back into the drainpipe and climbed down. Looking at this watch, he saw that he had thirty minutes until count which was enough time for what he needed to do. He stopped at some pipes and scraped some of the dust and other stuff that had collected over the years. It was the old water pipe, the one he was looking for. A few feet away, Lucas turned the valve until he heard the sound of running water. Seconds later, the water poured out of the pipe and down into an old drain by the wall.

He checked his watch again. Only ten minutes left until the next count. Satisfied that his task was done, Lucas started to walk back to his cell. He squeezed his was through the hole and into his dark cell. He had just moved the toilet back into place when suddenly a flashlight shone into his cell.

"Roe what are you doing?" the guard asked.

"I had to hit the head, what does it look like I was doing?"

"Get back to sleep,"

"You got it boss," He laid back down on his bunk as the guard continued down the line.

Skills head peered down at him, "So what exactly were you doing?"

Lucas laughed and joked. By now any other person would have learned not to ask Lucas questions to things they didn't need answers to, but not Skills, "Some drywall work,"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Roe infirmary," Lucas's eyes flew open. He had slept in and now found himself being awaken by the guard waiting to take him to the infirmary.

He saw her sitting at the desk looking over files. Her hair was straight unlike all the other days. She looked up and they locked eyes as the guard took off the cuffs and Lucas walked inside of the examining room.

"Good morning, Lucas,"

"Morning, Dr. Sawyer,"

"So the door today? What happened to the vent?" He laughed some, but she didn't.

"Vent was too crowded today," She finally smiled at that as he sat down.

"Lean forward," She ran her hands gently over his stitches on his forehead. "I'm going to remove the sutures from your head today. It looks healed enough." She opened up a package and began pulling the stitches out. After the last stitch was out, Peyton treated it with an antibiotic cream and dressed it with a band-aid. "Lift your shirt up please." When he did, she saw the blood caked on his bandage. "You haven't been resting, have you, Lucas?"

"I had something that I have to get done,"

"If you don't give your side a rest then you won't heal," He looked down at his boots as she cleaned and rubbed cream over the wounds. "Do you really need these shots?"

He shook his head no.

Peyton sternly looked at him, "Do you realize how many shots of insulin I've given you? Lucas do you understand that you could have..."

"I know what could happen, which is why I already had it covered,"

"PUGNAc." she said some relief.

He nodded and she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "We have to keep appearances up. This is a normal saline solution. It won't harm you." She pushed the needle into his skin. "We're done see you tomorrow." He looked at her before getting up and walking to the door and opening it. "Mr. Roe I almost forgot here is some printouts you asked for yesterday about your infection. I hope they help,"

"So do I. Thanks doc," He took the white envelope from her and he got cuffs put back on.

* * *

Haley walked up to the address for Anna. She was tired of being hung up on. At least being face to face, they would have the chance to do that anymore. She knocked and a man opened the door. He glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Is Anna here?" He reached into the back of his pants and she stepped back some.

"Why do you want to see Anna for?"

"I'm looking into Nathan Scott's case and it seems like she is the only one who still lives around here."

"She moved out."

"They might be putting a man to death who didn't do anything," Haley said.

"It's ok. I will talk to her." Haley peered over his shoulder and saw the woman walking out from another room. He moved, letting Haley into the house. "What do you want to know?"

"You're stories don't match. What you told the cops, didn't match what you said during the trial. I want to know why,"

"Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I loved him at one time and if he didn't kill Chris Keller then I want him out of prison,"

"I don't know what happened that night." They looked at each other and Anna started to cry. "They came up to me and said if I didn't say what they wanted, they would kill my son and daughter," She cried as the man put his arm around her.

"Did you even know what Nathan looked like?" She shook her head no. "Would you testify about this?"

"I can't. They still call me. They know where my children are staying at."

"Who are these people?"

"Agents,"

"Parker and Martin?" She nodded.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. The next chapter is all flashback, you will see what Lucas did to set up everything on the outside. What happen to get Skills, Fergie and Junk all thrown in jail, and how Lucas knew that Peyton worked at the prison. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to** bluebird24** for beating the chapter for me.**

* * *

**

**Four Years Ago**

Lucas walked into his office and sat down. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened earlier that morning. He had woken up in a strange bed for the first time in his life. He wasn't the type to go out and get drunk and leave the bar with a woman, but she was beautiful. His finger traced down her back as she slept. If this was another time, he thought, they could have had something. Instead, he left quietly that morning, but not before leaving her a paper folded rose.

The picture that was always on his desk of him caught his eye. It was a framed photo of his mom, and Nathan that was taken right before she died. Their mother was killed outside of the grocery store where she went to get bread. He never forgave himself for that. The bread was for his lunch.

He sighed and pushed all of those thoughts away. He had to focus on getting his brother off death row. Lucas opened up a folder and scrolled down the list of people tied to his brother's case.

Anna Tagarro, a single mom of two, was supposedly at the garage where Chris was killed. Next, was Emily Chambers, a local beauty queen who heard the gun shot and testified that she saw Nathan running out of the garage. The last person to be called to the stand was Erica Marsh. She was Chris Keller's girlfriend at the time and testified about the threatening phone calls Nathan made a few days before the murder happened.

Nathan had no one on his behalf, so he took the stand. It probably wasn't the best move either. He lost his cool on what seemed like every other question asked by the DA. The last juror stood out in Lucas's mind. He had watched her from the start and something wasn't right. During the trial she would look at someone in the room all the time. Lucas tried to see the person who she was looking at, but he never got a clear glimpse of their face. At the time he let it go, but now he regretted it more than ever.

He quickly flipped through the juror's name in the files he illegally obtained. The juror's name was Kimberly Jones. Lucas grabbed his jacket.

"Mr. Roe, call on line one," Lucas's secretary warned him through the intercom.

"Take a message and cancel of my appointments today, please," he replied as he left the office.

* * *

He pulled up to her house and knocked on the door. No one answered. He walked around back and saw two men pulling off gloves while they walked out the back door. Lucas remained out of sight.

"God she cried a lot," one of the men said.

"Please, I done everything you asked from me. Please don't kill me," the other man mimicked.

The two laughed as they got into the black car. When it was all clear, Lucas walked inside. A young woman was the floor with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. He closed his eyes. He knew if he had called the police, he wouldn't have time to look around. Lucas carefully stepped over the body and started to look around the house, but not before picking up a couple of zip lock bags that were sitting on the counter. He slipped them on over his hands to make sure he left no prints. Lucas started with her mail and didn't see anything.

Upstairs Lucas found himself in her bedroom. He remembered his mother would always hide things under the bed. As he moved the mattress, he saw an old metal lunch box. That's when he heard the sirens and knew that they were they were coming too.

Lucas ran back downstairs and out the back door just as the police smashed in the front door. He put the plastic bags into his pocket and walked to his car. He put his hand on the door handle when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, can I ask you a few questions?" He put the box inside the car and turned around to look at the officer.

"Sure, officer,"

"How long have you been here?" He looked around the neighborhood and saw a place where one of his co-workers lived.

"Not long. I'm just here to visit a co-worker,"

"Who would that be?" He looked over at the house as the door opened and a man walked out on his porch.

"Him," They both walked over to the guy as he walked down his steps.

"Sir, do you know this man?"

"Yea, I work with him," The cop nodded, "Did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary today?"

The man shook his head, "I just woke up,"

The officer tipped his hat and walked away. Lucas looked up at the guy.

"Thanks, Jimmy,"

"What are you doing here, Lucas?"

"I um, I need the papers for the Samuel project," he quickly lied.

"I thought you were tired of doing that?"

"I had a new idea and I just need to copy some of the plans,"

Jimmy nodded and walked back inside. Lucas remained outside and watched the coroner walk inside with a body bag.

Jimmy reappeared. "Here you go Lucas, you want to come inside?"

"Sure," He walked inside and went over some ideas Lucas had just made up about the project.

* * *

When the cops were done taping up the house, Lucas told Jimmy that he had to get home and he would see him at work tomorrow. He walked back over to the Jones' house and opened the kitchen window. He stepped inside and looked around. He walked back upstairs, looked under the bed again, and found another box with papers inside. They were letters from the Secret Service telling her what to expect from the upcoming trial and how to act towards the other jurors.

He took the papers before going back downstairs when he saw something under the grandfather clock. He moved the clock and saw that it was a cell phone. Curiously, Lucas picked it up and saw a picture of the two men – the same two men he saw earlier that day. He turned the phone off, put it in his pocket, and walked back into the kitchen and out the window.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, he was looking over everything he had taken from Kimberly's house today - her phone, papers, and a Barbie lunchbox. He didn't know what was in the lunch box just yet, but he was going to find out. The papers weren't signed by anyone so anyone could've sent them as a joke. He looked at her phone and knew that they might be tracing it so he had to think of a new plan for the phone. The lunchbox was next. He opened it and saw letters about Nathan's trail. They described how she was picked to be in the jury pool. There were also copies of the questionnaire that they sent. He looked over her answers and found some important information Kimberly had worked for the President when he was the Senator and she had dated Chris for a few months.

He tilted his head back and covered his eyes Nathan was right. This was a set up. He picked up his phone and was about to call the cops when he remembered how he got the information, he stole it from her house that was now a crime scene.

"North Carolina Federal Court house how my I help you?"

"Yes I work for Judge Allen and he wanted to look over the jury questionnaires that were returned in the Nathan Scott case,"

"He should already have copies of them sir,"

"He lost some of them and doesn't remember which ones, so he asked for numbers," He looked at her and she was number 115. "Numbers 100-129 to be sent to my house so I can put them in order,"

"Why doesn't he want them sent to his office?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know that he lost them,"

"Okay if you give me your address and I will have them sent right over to you,"

"My name is Dale McCoy my address is P.O. Box 493. Charlotte,"

"You should get them tomorrow,"

"Thank you and Judge Allen owes you big time," He hung the phone up and walked over to the window.

* * *

Peyton was watching her best friend kissing her just recently ex boyfriend while she waited for them at the gate. They would always walk inside together everyday but today was not like the others. She was hung over and the worst part was that she couldn't remember the guy's name that she had sex with last night. Once she saw her friends drop hands she knew they were coming inside now and she started walking. She showed her I.D. and the gate opened. She saw a new inmate on her list, Nathan Scott. It was his first day here and she had to give him a check up and get his family history.

"Mr. Scott how are you doing?" He just looked at her and she nodded. "I'm Dr. Sawyer I need to get a family history from you,"

"Mother died nine years ago she was murder, father cut out when I was four, and a younger brother. I don't know if he has anything,"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty four," She wrote everything down, walked over to him, and checked him out without anything else being said.

Brooke walked inside the office and looked at Peyton who was holding a rose in her hands.

"P. Sawyer are you sure you're okay with me dating Jake?"

"Yes, Brooke I'm fine with it really,"

"Good because I really like him, he opened doors for me, pulls out my chair,"

"Jake is a great guy and you're lucky to have him,"

"Thank you P. you're the best friend a girl can ask for,"

"So are you Brooke," Brooke looked down at the desk.

"Who's the rose from?"

"Someone I met last night at the bar,"

"What does he look like?"

"I don't really remember much about last night,"

"You slut,"

"For one night I was,"

* * *

Skills was standing beside Fergie as they were looking at the drugstore. Fergie and Skills were like brothers. They did everything together and today was like no other. They need some cash as Fergie went inside the store with a gun. Skills was outside hotwiring a nearby car. Skills heard a shot and saw Fergie running outside. He jumped into the idling car. Skills sped off as he looked nervously over at Fergie.

"What happened inside?"

"The old man had a gun,"

"So you shot him?"

"No I shot at him and he dropped to the floor so I grabbed the cash and ran outside. Drop me off at home I need to see my wife," Skills did and was now driving back to his place when the lights that no one likes to see came on. He pulled the car over and raised his hands in the air.

"Get out of the car, walk backwards to us," He did what they told him to do. "Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. Lay on your stomach and extended your arms out to your side," And the cops leg was on the back of his neck and his arms cuffed behind his back.

* * *

"Where's your running mate Skills?" the detective at the station, demanded to know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mouth," Detective Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden stood up, walked over, and slammed his fist onto the table.

"I want Fergie. I know he was with you. The store clerk picked him out of a six pack,"

"I want my lawyer," Mouth looked at him and walked out the door as Skills leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Lucas walked into the Post Office and saw the same black car that was at the house yesterday. He knew why they were here to kill who ever got the papers he called for, but what they didn't know was that he had a friend who worked here. He walked over to the women and she smiled at him.

"What can I do for you Lucas?"

"Yea I need the mail for Dale McCoy box 493," She walked nodded and walked away from him and he looked out the window.

"Here you are, Lucas you need to sign for this one,"

"Alright," He just scribbled on the line and put the package into his jacket.

"Rachael, some men might come in here and wanting to know who got this package. Just tell them that it never came the secretary called and said that he had to pick them up at her office tomorrow,"

"What is this about, Lucas? Are you in trouble?" she asked with concern.

"Not quite. Look, I appreciate your help, but the less you know, the better,"

"Is this about Nathan?"

Lucas nodded before walking away.

* * *

He took off his shoes, pulled the papers out of the envelope, and sat down. Immediately he leafed through the completed questionnaires for Kimberly Jones. When he found it, he compared the answers with the copy he found earlier. The answers were completely different. He walked over to the wall and tacked them both up. He had only started to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

* * *

He walked into the prison and signed the name Johnny Scott onto the sheet and they patted him down. He saw Nathan was cuffed and the guard opened the cage and he sat down. Lucas sat down in front of him.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine,"

"I know you didn't kill him Nathan, someone is setting you up and I will find out who is responsible,"

"How do you know that someone is setting me up?"

"I saw them kill Kimberley Jones. I also found out that she worked for the President when he was a Senator. And get this, she dated Chris,"

"Go to the cops and tell them about this Lucas,"

"I can't they will know I was at her house and I did some illegal things to get the info,"

"Lucas, you have to stop. If you get caught,"

"I won't Nathan. I'm not going to sit here and let you die for something that you didn't do," Lucas took a deep breath and Nathan looked at him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet but I will do something to get you out of here," He put his hand up on the cage and Nathan leaned his head onto Lucas hand. "I will save your life Nathan one way or another," Lucas got up and was signing out when he saw Peyton walking with another woman. Just as she looked over, Lucas quickly moved his head so she couldn't see him. He didn't know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

* * *

He walked into Haley's office and saw Taylor playing games on her computer.

"She's in her office, Lucas. Go right in," Taylor said without looking up.

"Don't work to hard Tay," he joked.

"Never do,"

Lucas opened the door and Haley was busy working on something.

"I need to ask you a legal question,"

Haley curiously looked up at Lucas.

"How can you get evidence into a case that was obtained illegally?"

"You can't Lucas, if this is about Nathan let his lawyers handle everything and stop worrying about him,"

"He's all I have left, Haley,"

"You have me, Lucas," He rubbed the side of his head and looked at her.

"I'm not going to let them kill my brother for something that he didn't do," She took her glasses off and looked up at him.

"The evidence says he did,"

"He didn't do anything Hales," He stood up and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "I won't let him die in jail,"

"Go get a hair cut and shave," he laughed some before walking out of the office. She watched the door close and knew this wasn't good. When Lucas set his mind on something there was no stopping him until he was done.

* * *

**Three years later**

Lucas had tried everything he could think of to get his brother off death row. Sitting on his couch drinking beer and watching the game wasn't going to do anything to help. He was told that Nathan had has his final appeal and was going to be given a date for his execution. Lucas looked over his wall again and saw the two lonely papers that were hanging from the thumbtacks. Nathan was going to die and Lucas couldn't stop it from happening. He had stopped going to see Nathan. It was too hard for him to sit in that seat and hear Nathan talking about dieing.

"So have you done what I asked you to do last week, Lucas?" He shook his head no and she looked at him. "Why not?"

"I tried, but I can't find Logan Davis," he told his psychologist.

"Lucas, did you really try?" He nodded and she wrote something down. "I know it must be hard to talk to the person who killed your mother, but like I'm telling you all the time, you have to let the past stay in the past,"

"Even if I do find him, what then?_ 'Hey, man it's alright you killed my mother over ten bucks, no hard feelings.' _If I ever find out where he is I will make sure he gets what is coming to him," Talking about his past and his pent up feelings was difficult especially now, when he was about to lose his last family member.

"What are you thinking about Lucas?"

"That I can't save my brother. And after he is gone I'll be alone,"

"Do you feel like you let him down?"

"Yea I did let him down Doc. I should've done more to help him and I just couldn't,"

"Lucas we have talked about this in the past. You have to let things go. It will kill you on the inside if you keep everything inside," He got off the couch and the doctor stood up.

"Not everything goes according to plan Lucas, sometimes life has it's own plan for everyone,"

"Nathan's plan isn't to die for something that he didn't do,"

She nodded and new that she still wasn't getting through to him. "That's all for today I will see you next week,"

Lucas walked out of the doctors office and out to his car. _"Not everything goes according to plan Lucas, sometime life has it's own plan for everyone,"_ Lucas thought and knew what he had to do; he had to do anything to get his brother out of that prison.

* * *

He walked inside of his condo and with his arm, he swiped everything clear off the desk Objects flew and crashed to the ground. He spread the blueprints out on the desk and studied them. On the wall behind him were pictures of Whitey, Peyton, Fergie, Keith, and Junk. They all had a history of what they had done and how they ended up at Central state Prison.

Lucas walked over to a map of the area where the prison sat on. He drew a circle around the prison with a red marker. He stepped back and studied everything - Mercury, Cooper, and Gail - the three roads that the prison sat on. The old roads were no longer in use. Summit Road was the fourth road and it was the only road that was used to get to and from the state prison.

Lucas's focused on the deserted roads. There were no houses or buildings along those roads, which also meant that there was less of a chance of an escapee being spotted. Looking back down at the blueprints, he needed to find the solitary confinement cells. Setting down a piece of tracing paper over the blueprint, Lucas drew a line to see how to connect the cells to gen pop. After that was done, he hung the paper up and started on the next paper. He spent all night tracing lines and hanging the papers up. He was mapping out his escape plan in his mind.

Hours later, he sat down and started to type the people's names into the computer. The more he knew about them the less he would have to learn once he got inside. The only thing that he couldn't plan on was his cellmate and how he would react to knowing about the escape and if he would help him. Lucas would have to worry about that later.

* * *

He found out about Logan Davis, the man that killed his mother, was also the one who turned Junk into the police and opened the bag of worms that got Junk's 'friend' Lenny Price on the hot seat now. Everyone knew that the mob had just moved into North Carolina and that Lenny was the boss and Junk was second in command, he taped the article up and went to find out where Logan Davis is hiding.

After a few days he had all the info he needed to find Logan Davis and like he said to the psychologist before, Logan was going to get what was coming to him. Lucas was well aware of what would happen to a snitch in the mob world. He was not going to have remorse on Logan dieing almost at his hands. He was finally going to get what he deserved for killing his mother.

* * *

**Eight months later **

He was in Colima, Mexico looking over houses that were for sale. He saw a man walking over to him.

"Buenos días,"

"Buenos días, inglés?"

"Si,"

"How much for the house?"

"Fifty five thousdand Peso," Lucas nodded and pulled out a roll of money.

"You take American money?"

"Si," Lucas counted out five thousand dollars and gave it to the guy.

"Keep everything in your name and I will send you money every month," Lucas handed him five hundred more and the man nodded. "Don't tell anyone about this,"

"Si," They shook hands and Lucas walked back to his car and left.

* * *

He saw Rachael leaning against his door and she smiled at him and he unlocked the door.

"How is the house?"

"Big enough for Nate and me,"

"I got your message what's up?"

"I need a favor. Someone will be coming by your place and I need you to set up a fake driver licenses and social card for her,"

"Who will this someone be?"

"I don't know yet, but someone will be at your place in a few months,"

"You're so lucky I like you Luke,"

"Thanks Rach," They hugged and she walked over to the wall and looked at everything.

"Who is the best tattoo artist in the city?" he asked her.

"Snake he works on my block. Not many know about him," She saw the pictures of the angels and devils that were on the wall. "Lucas, you aren't going to do what I think you're doing, are you?"

"I have to, Rach. In case I need to go with plan B, I need someone who can get me some PUGNAc,"

"Talk to Snake about it he can get you some,"

"One more thing, could you send hundred bucks to this address every month, until I get Nathan to Mexico?"

"You know I will do anything to help you get Nate out of that place,"

* * *

**Four months later **

Lucas was sitting at Rachael's house talking to her and drinking a beer. He was getting ready to go over to Snake's to get the last part of the tattoo done.

"So will I ever get to see you again?"

"One day I hope," She nodded and he walked over to her and they hugged. They had always been friends since Nathan beat the crap out of a kid at school when they were in the sixth grade. A bully pushed her down and was about to kick her when Nathan jumped him.

Lucas leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She looked up with tears in her eyes as they kissed again. She pulled his shirt off and saw the almost complete tattoo on his chest and arms. Lucas had his hand in her red hair pulling her face closer into his.

Lucas was tying his shoes as Rachael looked over at him with tears still in her eyes. Nathan and Lucas were all she had left in her life. Her parents threw her out of their house when she turned eighteen. She had lived with Nathan before Lucas got her a job at the post office and helped her buy this house. When she and Nathan had a huge falling out years ago, Lucas was still there for her. He walked back over to her and they kissed again.

"Be careful Lucas Roe. And get Nathan out of there,"

"I'll send you word whenever we get settled in,"

"I love you Lucas," He knew what she meant and just smiled at her.

"I love you too," He kissed the top of her red hair before walking out of her room and putting his shirt on.

* * *

The needle was pushing into his skin, leaving ink behind. Never in a million years did he think that he was going to get a tattoo, yet, here he was sitting in the chair. He was scared of needles when he first started coming here, but now they didn't bother him at all. He had spent over a hundred hours here with Snake. They never talked to each other. As Snake would work, Lucas would look everything over to make sure it was right.

Later that night when his tattoo was finally completed, Lucas walked back to his condo. Almost immediately he started to rip everything off the walls, newspaper articles, year book photos, Army discharge papers, maps, any and everything on his walls were now in a trash can. He walked over to his computer, pulled the hard drive out, and carried it over to his fireplace. Taking the trash can he put everything into the fireplace and lit it. Lucas watched the years of information that was now etched into this brain burn.

The next morning, Lucas fixed his tie. Nathan was going too be executed in over a month from now. He had to stop it and he only knew one way to do that. He picked up two different guns and stuck them in the back of his paints. He fixed the sleeves of his jacket before walking out of his place for the last time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Here is the flashback chapter hope it answered any questions that you had. Only a few more chapters are left in this story, I've started the follow up to it already. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

As always thanks goes out to **bluebird24 **for making the chapter better.**

* * *

**

**Present time**

Lucas sat down and looked at the papers that Peyton had given to him and sure enough, the papers were about infections. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but if you were look through the papers, there was something more than just a pile of papers. On the back of one the papers in the middle of the pile, a card was carefully attached. He looked over at Skills and with just nod, Skills knew to drop the sheet. It was time for Lucas to pay a visit to his brother in his cell.

"Lucas?"

"Yea, it's me. Nate I need you to get the bolt and unscrew the toilet for me," He pushed the bolt through the small hole in the wall he had created days earlier. A few minutes later he was looking at his brother.

"How often do they do count on you?"

"Since there is no way to get in or out, they don't do count, but a guard is posted at the end of the hall,"

"Alright, make your bed, just to be on the safe side. I need your help,"

"Why not one of the other guys?"

"Because I know I can trust you with this," He showed Nathan the card before Nathan moved over to his bunk and made it look like he was sleeping.

After crawling through the larger opening, Nathan moved the toilet back to its place and Lucas gave him the card.

"What's this for?" Lucas just smiled as he walked back the same way he came. "Where are we going, Luke?"

"To get something out of property,"

* * *

They climbed up a few pipes and Lucas stopped at a vent opening. He pushed it open and the brothers dropped down. Lucas pointed at a door and they walked over to it. He swiped the card and pulled out one of the papers that Peyton had gotten for him. The paper had the access code printed on it. Lucas punched in the numbers and the door opened. 

Inside, Lucas quickly searched the room while Nathan remained on lookout. Lucas found his bag that contained everything he had when he arrived at the penitentiary. He took the bag and put another similar looking bag into its place. "Let's get back to the vent. I have count in fifteen minutes,"

* * *

Back at Nathan's cell, Jake walked over to the door and pulled the little door that was used for food down. He looked inside and saw him under the covers in the bed, but didn't see any skin. 

"Show some skin, Scott," No movement. "I said show some skin Nate, now," Still no movement. "One more time Nathan. Show some skin or I'm coming in," He unlocked the cell and opened the door. He leaned his mouth down and pushed the button on the radio.

"Light on four," The lights turned on and Nathan jumped up from the bed.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"I said three times show some skin and you didn't,"

"I don't until I get dinner and a movie," If this was a normal inmate Jake would have beat him down, but with Nathan even some of the guards were scared of what he would do to them.

"Next time do what I say,"

"Alright boss," Nathan lay back down on the bunk and took a deep breath. He pulled the card out from his pocket and stared at it.

* * *

Lucas was back inside of the wall as he made his way to the pipe that he left a few days ago and pulled it out. He saw the wall was wet, but not wet enough to do anything with yet so he had to go to a plan B on this one. He looked around and then hit the pipe that was running up the wall. He continued to his it until water started to spray out from it. He picked the broken pipe up and placed it back behind the wall, in case it would come in handy later on.

* * *

"P.I line up," Jake yelled as the doors opened for the inmates that was on P.I. They all got into lines and instead of heading outside they were walking up to the infirmary. 

"What are we doing up here boss?" Junk asked as Jake opened the door into the examination room.

"Water line broke. You guys need to tear down the wall behind the sink and replace the drywall,"

"How are the other walls boss?" Lucas asked knowing that the one wall wouldn't be enough time to get down what he had to.

"They are fine Roe,"

"Are you sure, in my experience with drywall once the one wall is soaked the water goes for the walls around it,"

"Why don't you check the walls and report it to the Doctor. She'll have to tell the warden and see what he wants to do." Lucas nodded as the walked into the room and looked around.

"Where are the tarps to put up in front of the windows?" Jake looked at him like he was crazy. "If inmates see us tearing down the walls they might get the wrong impression and want to make a run for it,"

"And you six aren't going to do that?"

"So that we can get lost in the back and have another dime put on or sentence?"

"Don't make me regret this," Jake walked out of the room as the guys hung up the tarps as Lucas sat down on the floor and pulled the brown bag that he and Nathan got last night. Ripping it open, he saw the black suit that he wore into prison. He ripped the inside of the jacket and pulled out a small rope with what looked to be diamonds.

"What are those?" Nathan asked walking over to where Lucas was sitting on the floor.

"Industrial diamonds,"

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Cut some bars on the windows." Lucas walked over and started to rip the drywall from under the window. "I'm going to cut the bars enough so that they are barely hanging on top so the night that we get out of here all we have to do is push the bars down and pull them out,"

While Lucas worked on the bars, the other four were working on the drywall, leaving Skills on lookout. Lucas was almost done with the first two bars when Skills told them a guard was walking towards them. The door opened and Lucas stood up dusting his pants off.

"Roe, Dr. Sawyer wants to see you," The guard turned his back and Lucas handed the rope to Nathan. He walked out, the guard pointed to the room at the end of the hallway, and he started walking. He saw another inmate walking out of the office as she waved him inside.

* * *

"Nice office. Kind of small, though," She just looked at him knowing he had something to do with this. 

"Like you didn't have anything to do with this?" He turned his head to the side and just smiled. "How are you doing today Lucas?"

"Better now," They both smiled at each other as she pulled the curtain over. He moved his hands up to her face and she closed her eyes. She felt a light peck on her lips. "Thank you for everything you have done Peyton,"

"Just don't get caught," He nodded and sat down on the table. "Nathan's execution date is in two weeks. When are you leaving?"

"I can't answer that Peyton," She nodded knowing that Lucas was not going to trust anyone with that information. They done their daily routine and he was back at work in twenty minutes.

* * *

Walking back inside he saw the guys had all of the drywall torn down with the wet laying on top of the dry. 

"Guys slow down. We need to take at least three days on this before we move back outside. Finish tearing everything down, but don't put any new ones up yet. Besides, Jake will be coming in to seeing what caused the damage," On cue Skills said someone was coming and it was Jake with a plumber.

"Everyone out. You're done for the day," They walked out and saw another guard was waiting to take them to the lunch room. Jake was watching the older man looking over the pipes. "What happen to it?"

"Well it's one of two things. Either the pipes are so old it just broke, or someone broke it,"

"What do you mean someone broke it?"

"See right here?" Jake looked down and saw it did look like someone took something and broke a small piece of the pipe. "That looks to be from someone or something hit that spot over and over,"

"No one other than staff can get behind the wall. Can you fix it?"

"Yea, ten minutes tops," The old man went to work as Jake walked out of the room he needed to talk to the warden.

* * *

"What do you mean someone broke the pipe?" Lucas looked up from where he was working. He looked out and saw Jake handed the piece of pipe over to Whitey who was looking at it. "Who would do this?" 

"I don't know sir,"

"Talk to everyone who can get behind the walls, and do an innovatory on everything in the tool shed,"

"I'll get right on it sir," Jake walked out of the office as Lucas closed his eyes thinking about what he had to do. He had to get the pipe that he left by the hole back into that shed tonight. Whitey walked into the area that Lucas was working at.

"That looks great Lucas,"

"Thank you, sir,"

"I'm going to cut this short today I have a couple of matters that I have to attend to," Lucas nodded and a guard walked into the room and cuffed him and they walked out into the hall.

* * *

That night, after lights out, Lucas was out of the cell and making his way to the shed, hoping they hadn't counted the pipes yet. He was looking up at a guard who was standing right on the drain and not moving. This wasn't good. If the guard didn't move soon then there was no way to make it back to his cell for count. He was still looking up at the guard as he finally walked started walking away. 

"We're missing on pipe, Hal,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea counted three times. Says here we are suppose to have ten and I only counted nine,"

Lucas looked down at the pipe that was at his feet.

"Let's go tell Jake," He heard the door close and quickly moved the lid and pulled himself up and grabbed the pipe. He knew the bottom was marked and they would see that it was used to break the other pipe. Lucas walked over to the stack and laid the pipe on top, he made sure to wipe his fingerprints off before going back into the hole. He was pulling the lid back when the door opened and the voices were back this time with Jake.

"I count ten,"

"There were only nine boss when we left,"

"So what do you think happened the magic pipe fairy came up the drain pipe and put another pipe on top of the others?"

"Boss look at the end of the pipe," Jake walked over and saw the marks at the end.

"Take the pipe to Whitey's office and he can decide what to do, I'm going home," The two guys nodded.

* * *

Haley was looking at her phone thinking about if she was going to make the call and see Nathan. The last time she talked to him was when she called him a liar and said she would never see him again. He had hurt her so many times over the years and she had enough of his lies. But Nathan was her first love and really, the only man she had ever loved. When the police broke down her door and cuffed him, it was the hardest day in her life. She had gone to his trail just so Lucas wouldn't be alone in the courtroom. After the day he was sentenced she went and saw him. That was the last time she ever saw him. Her hand was shaking when she picked up the phone. 

"Central Prison,"

"Yes I need to set up a meeting with Nathan Scott,"

"What is your relationship with him?"

"I'm his lawyer,"

"I'll see what I can do," Haley gave the woman her name and number and hoped that Nathan would want to see her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as always. The reviews are a little low for my liking, but nothing I can do about it. Only two more chapters left in the story. Next chapter Haley and Nathan talk about his case and other things. The alrams will sound when Lucas comes up missing. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks once again to **bluebird24** for beating the chapter for me.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in the visitor's room, waiting for his new lawyer to show up. They were late and he was growing restless. Just as he was about to ask the guard if he could go back to his cell, Haley walked into the room. It had been a while since they last saw each other and now, they stared at each other as if they were making up for lost time. More time past as neither knew what to say. 

Nathan was the first to move. He stood up, allowing Haley to see that his hands were still cuffed around his waist. She ignored the steel cuffs and walked over to Nathan to hug him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his ear as his head was on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hales,"

"I should've believed in you Nathan, like Lucas does," He moved his head from her shoulder and sat down.

"Guard, could you please un-cuff him?"

The guard nodded and removed the restraints. Nathan rubbed his wrists as the guard left the room.

"Lucas just doesn't know how to give up," Nathan commented.

"Is that why he's in here?" she wondered.

Nathan just looked away from her.

"Hales, you know Lucas - once he gets something in his mind, he's like a pit bull,"

"What is he planning on doing Nathan?"

"Don't make me lie to you Hales,"

She stood up and looked at the bars on the room.

"I'm getting you out of this Nate, tell Lucas to stop doing what he is doing,"

"You don't have enough time Hales. You only have two weeks. That isn't enough time,"

She opened her briefcase and pulled out a file.

"I found this at my place. Someone left for me," She handed it to Nathan who was looking through it.

"These reports don't add up," She showed him some more papers. "What happened to her?"

"She was shot in the head from close range. The gun is a government issued nine millimeter. They have yet to find it,"

"So what, the government is setting me up for this?" She sat down and pulled out another file.

"I also got this file saying 'if you find the money you will find him',"

"Who gave this to you?" He was looking at bank accounts from the White House.

"I don't know. When I got home one day, they were just on my steps. I'm taking these numbers over to my friends so he can find something that I haven't yet," The guard walked over and knocked on the bars.

"Scott. P.I time," the guard yelled.

Haley looked over at Nathan who was now standing.

"Be careful, Haley. These people will do anything to see me dead," She nodded and hugged him.

"Call Lucas off, Nate. Let me handle everything," She kissed his cheek and he walked over to the guard.

* * *

Lucas saw Nathan walking into the infirmary and just started to work on the drywall. He walked over to him and nudged him with his elbow. 

"What's wrong?"

"Just saw Haley today," Lucas was surprised that Haley would want to talk to Nathan after their last conversation.

"What did she say?"

"Someone left her information about cretin things that could get me out of here,"

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing," Nathan walked away from Lucas.

"Nathan I know when you are lying to me,"

"She said to call you off," Lucas couldn't believe what Nathan just said.

"She knows?"

"She knows you're up to something. She wants us to wait for her,"

"You have two weeks Nathan she's not going to get anything done in two weeks,"

"We could try it her way,"

"We do it her way and I have four pissed off inmates that are going to want to kill me,"

Nathan looked over to the other guys who were talking in a group. "We are leaving before two weeks Nathan. If she can do something then you will turn yourself in after they have cleared your name," Lucas walked away from Nathan and went back to work on the bars.

Lucas had cut through the six bars in four days, a day more then he wanted to. Nathan walked over, grabbed one side of the bars while Lucas grabbed the other side. Together, they both pulled down. The bars didn't move. Lucas looked around the room to see if he could find something to help them pull the bars down.

"I need everyone here to help with the bars," Lucas called out to the others, "Keith, you're on look out,"

Keith nodded as the other walked over to Lucas and Nathan.

"We need to move the bars down, but we can't be in front of the window," Lucas pointed to the tower that was off to the side of the window. "The camera takes two minutes to go from one side to another," Lucas looked down at his watch and pressed the stopwatch.

Skills and Junk took the top as the brothers and Fergie took the bottom. After a few attempts, the bars finally pushed down so that they were flushed with the top of the window seal. "We need to finish up in here tomorrow, I need to get back down to the yard,"

"Lucas your hand," Nathan said.

Lucas looked down and saw blood coming from his hand. The next thing he did surprised everyone, he walked over and picked up the utility knife. Lucas sat down beside a piece of drywall and cut his hand some more.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Skillz asked.

Lucas ignored the question and walked out the door. The guard down the hall looked at him.

"Cut my hand, boss," He held his hand up, the guard saw the blood and nodded, and Lucas walked down the hallway. He saw Peyton was busy with another inmate, but saw the nurse walk out of another room. "Nurse, I cut my hand," She walked over to him and he showed her his hand.

"What happened?"

"Cutting drywall,"

"Dr. Sawyer is with someone, but I can take a look," She walked him over a room and grabbed a pair of gloves. "What is your name and number?"

"Roe, Lucas 32069,"

She looked up at him. This was the first time that she had treated him. She took his hand and wiped the blood. Once it was cleaned, Brooke examined the cut.

"It's not too deep. We'll just put some gauze and tape you up. Peyton can look at it when you see her this afternoon,"

Lucas nodded and looked through the glass window. He watched Peyton while Brooke talked about fashion and how she had designed some clothes that a store stole from her.

"All done," she finally said minutes later.

"Thanks, Nurse Davis,"

"Call me Brooke,"

"Thanks Brooke," He smiled at her before walking out the door. Peyton happen to look up and saw him closing the door. She looked over at Brooke who was writing something down. She knocked on the door and Brooke smiled at her.

"What happened to Lucas?"

"You mean Mr. Roe, he cut the inside of his left hand. It wasn't deep so I just patched him up. You can look at it later when he comes for his daily kiss,"

"Brooke, we don't kiss. He comes in and I give him his insulin and I check his ribs," She was about to walk out the door when Brooke made kissing sounds. Peyton rolled her eyes, "Like I don't see you and Jake walking into broom closets and don't come out for ten minutes,"

Brooke stopped and looked stunned at Peyton who smiled before closing the door. Brooke saw the guard and walked over to him.

"Could you go make sure that Mr. Roe did cut himself with the utility knife?"

They walked over to the door and he opened it. The guys were hanging the drywall and stopped.

"Roe, where is the knife that you cut yourself with?" Lucas pointed to the knife on the floor beside the drywall. "Did anyone see what happened?"

"He was just cutting the backing off and slipped boss," Keith was the most trust worthy of the six.

"Thanks Keith. Alright start to clean up,"

* * *

"You wanted to ask me something Haley?" She looked up from her desk and nodded. 

"Brain, could you do me a favor and look this over?" She handed him the papers as he sat down.

"Looks like financial statements,"

"Yes, can you tell where the money is going?"

"If I have time, I'll look over everything,"

"I'll fax you over copies of all the papers. I need them before next week,"

"I could just take them now," She was about to agree until the two agents came into her mind. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. She decided not to give Brian her only copies of the records.

"They will be at your place before you get home," Brain nodded and walked out of the office and saw Taylor was sitting at her desk. He leaned down and kissed her before walking out the door.

Haley was done faxing the papers when she saw that someone was on the phone. She picked it up without making any noises and heard her sister.

"She has papers that look important. She's faxing them over to someone who could figure it out,"

"We will handle everything, Taylor," The voice was from one of the agents. "Keep us posted," Haley put the phone down and she walked out and saw Taylor was sitting at the desk.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Wrong number,"

"Don't lie to me Taylor," Taylor closed her eyes and knew she was caught.

"Just trust me, Haley, stop doing this and everyone will be happy,"

"Happy? I won't be happy. Lucas won't be happy. We love Nathan you used to love him too,"

"He killed Chris Keller,"

"Get out of my office! And I don't ever want to see you again," Haley pushed everything off the desk before slamming the door.

* * *

Brain walked into his house and saw the two agents sitting on his couch looking over the papers that Haley had faxed him over. 

"What's the damage?" Brian asked.

"She could find everything out," Agent Martin said with worry.

Brain snatched the paper from him. These financial records were supposed to be sealed, which meant that it wasn't readily available to the public. "How did she get these?"

"Must be a leak in the company,"

"We have no leaks. This had to come from your end," Brian threatened.

"This is the first time we have seen them so, it's not from our end," Agent Martin defended.

Brian thought for a moment. Mentally he went through a list of people who worked for the company and had access to these files. Who in the company had any kind of interest in Nathan Scott? Who in their right mind would put their life on the line for Nathan Scott?

"Damn it," Brain muttered as he quickly picked his phone up and dialed a number. He waited for the other end to pick up.

"What is the last know whereabouts of Dan Scott?"

"We lost track of him after his son's trail sir," a voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Find him now," He picked up the phone and looked at the two agents. "Send everyone you can. We need to find Dan Scott. Now!" They both nodded and walked out of the door leaving Brain to think about what his next step was going to be.

* * *

Lucas and the crew finished putting up the drywall and painting. He looked at the bars to make sure that no one could see what he had done to them. Nothing was noticeable if you didn't know what to look for. 

"Doctor coming," Keith warned everyone.

Quickly, they all went back to work just as Peyton appeared at the door.

"Mr. Roe, could I take to you for a minute? I need to cheek your hand,"

He nodded and followed her outside and into her makeshift office. "So are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"Like I said, I was cutting drywall and the knife slipped," She unwrapped it and looked at the cut.

"Brooke was right, not to deep," She re-bandage it up and looked at him. "So when can I have my room back?"

"We'll move things back inside tomorrow,"

"Does it have to be the examining room?" He walked over to the door and turned the handle.

"I'm sorry Peyton," He walked out the door and she saw him meet up with the crew. Suddenly it hit her. Lucas and Nathan weren't the only ones breaking out. All six of them were breaking out together.

* * *

Lucas watched the rest of the crew work since the doctor advised him not to do any work that day, so he was in charge of P.I. today. They were working right under the window that would lead them to their first step to freedom. While the crew were busy digging up a water line break, Lucas looked over at his brother. Ten days from now, they were going to put a needle into his arm if he couldn't get his brother out. But if all goes to plan, they would be on their way out this time next week. Lucas saw a wire running along the wall and remembered that they had wires running near the pipes underground. 

"Boss, are there any wires that are running underground?" Lucas asked a guard.

The guard looked at his papers and than back up to Lucas.

"How did you know that there are two wires that run along the water pipes?"

"Most old places like this one, usually have wires running along the water pipes. Saved the people from digging more then they had to," He was hoping that the guard believed him.

"There are two wires about a foot on each side of them. Don't break them,"

"Why did you need to be out here for?" Nathan said as the brothers looked at the pipe.

"A little fact finding mission," Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw the guard was talking to another guard. He pulled out the tape recorder near the top of the hole. "Fill it in," Nathan threw dirt over the top of it and Lucas stood up.

* * *

Lucas was lying on his bunk with an earpiece in his ear, listening to the sounds from outside. The tape recorder kicked on at seven he needed to know when the guards walked under the wire. He heard keys jiggling at seven twenty. This was not good. The next time he heard the keys was at seven thirty right at count. 

"I need to talk to Nathan," Lucas walked over to the toilet and Skills automatically got the sheet out.

Lucas made the walk to the back of Nathan's cell. He heard voices coming from the inside. It sounded like Jake.

"You need to choose a last meal Nathan or they will give you what they serve for supper,"

"Fine. Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread with cheeses,"

"What about the people who you want to be there on your last day?"

"Just my brother and lawyer, like I said last time," The door closed and Lucas knocked on the back of the toilet and slide the bolt into Nathan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom's favorite supper," He nodded and Lucas moved inside the small cell. "We have a problem. The guard walks past the wire at seven twenty and seven thirty,"

"You said at seven ten is when should be to the infirmary and making our way out,"

"Hence the problem, instead of having twenty minutes to get six over the wall we have ten minutes. To top it off we are going to be in the infirmary for ten minutes,"

"Meaning that anyone walking past could see us and call for the guards," They heard a tap on the cell door. Lucas looked over at Nathan. He moved Lucas right beside the door as the little door opened and a tray slid through.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" the guard asked.

"Myself. I get lonely in her by myself,"

"And you're answering yourself also?"

"Who the hell else is going to answer?" The guard laughed and closed the little door.

Nathan looked out the little window and nodded.

"We need to stop having these little meetings Luke,"

"I need to think of something and fast. We're leaving in two days,"

"Think fast Lucas. If nothing else it's me and you," Lucas nodded and left the cell to go back to his own.

* * *

Lucas was in Whitey's office working on the St. Peters Square. This was now a part of his plan. He looked down at his watch and it was six o'clock and knew that Whitey would be walking into the room at any time. As if on cue, Whitey walked into the room and saw all the work that was done. 

"Wow that looks great Lucas,"

"Just have to wait for the wall to dry and spend tomorrow painting the new wall," Whitey walked over beside Lucas and looked down.

"Let's call it a day." Whitey started to walk out the room, Lucas pulled the wall back, and it fell to the floor. "What was that?"

"Must not have been dry enough. It broke a piece off,"

"Can you fix it tomorrow?"

"Not if you want to take it home with you tomorrow night,"

"How long do you need?"

"A couple hours, I need to fix the wall and wait for the glue to dry,"

He looked over at Lucas and trusted him more then some of the guards.

"Okay, you can have two hours. A guard will be placed at the door. He will take you back to your cell when you're done," Lucas nodded as Whitey walked out and talked to his secretary and all Lucas had to do know is wait.

* * *

Looking at his watch, it was now time for him to leave the room, but not through the door where the guard was posted, but through the vent. He walked over to the vent and moved it just enough so he could jump up and pull himself inside. Once inside the vent he moved the cover back over to make it look like no one had touched it. Crawling on his stomach was painful on his already injured ribs, but he gritted his teeth and kept moving. 

Lucas came up to a crossroad vent going left and one going right. He stopped when he heard guards talking near the place where he had to get out of the vent and make his way to the drain. The room was now a guard's break room. Jake was sitting at the table eating when he heard the door open and saw Brooke walking into the room. She opened her coat and Lucas saw she was wearing nothing underneath. Lucas has been in prison way too long as he watched his very own live porn between Jake and Brooke.

Lucas knew he had to think with his head if he wanted to get Nathan free. He had to get inside the room and he was now behind schedule on this one. Closing his eyes, he was trying to think, which was hard to do with all the moans coming from Jake and Brooke.

An alarm suddenly went off and so did Jake as he exhaustedly fell into Brooke's chest. It was Jake's watch. Jake must have set his alarm to tell him when his break was over. They both quickly dressed and walked out of the room. Lucas moved the vent enough and pulled it inside as he jumped down onto the table.

He moved the vent cover back over and walked over to the door. He saw no one coming as he walked out of the door and over to the drain cover. Eight minutes to count and it would take him at least ten to get on top of the roof. He went into the drain and started running. He made it back into the prison with four minutes to get up to the roof. He climbed up the levels behind the wall and made it to the roof with only half a minute to spare.

* * *

"Skills, Roe," Jake called as Skills walked out of the cell. "Where is Roe at?" Skills just left up his shoulders and Jake walked inside the cell. Jake walked out of the cell and blew the whistle. "We got a runner," The prisoners where pushed back into their cells and everyone started screaming and cheering.

* * *

Lucas looked at his watch it was past count, the alarms started going off, and lights came on. The sirens were going off and he saw cars coming down the road. He moved so that he could see Gail Street. Cop cars flew down the road. Next, he moved to see Mercury Road and once again cop cars coming down the road. Cooper Street was the last road that led to the penitentiary. It was also the only road that remained dark and deserted. Lucas smiled to himself. That was the road they were going to be taking to get out of this place. He looked down at his watch and now had the response time he needed. 

Lucas was sliding on his stomach down the vent trying to make it back to Whitey's office before the guards would check up on him. Right, right, left, straight, right, the maze of vents in front of Lucas seemed like they were never going to end. He was lost.

Jake opened the door to the Whitey's office and didn't see anyone.

"Did you check that door?" Jake asked the guard that was posted at the closed door of the workroom where the model of St. Peter's Square was being built.

"Yes, sir still locked,"

Jake walked out of the office as Whitey came walking up to him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Roe has broken out sir," Jake finally said and Whitey looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Jake, I have Roe right here,"

* * *

Lucas could hear everyone talking and the vent opening he needed to get to was too far. He was never going to make it on time. He was moving as fast as he could. His side was throbbing with pain. He heard the door open and knew he was caught. All the planning was now down the drain. His brother was going to get killed because of him.

* * *

Whitey had just unlocked the workroom door and was about to push it open when Peyton came walking up to him. 

"Why the hell can't I leave this place?" she demanded to know.

"We're in lock down mode. A prisoner has escaped," She looked at Whitey.

"Who?"

"Lucas Roe,"

Her eyes got big if this was it. He had broken out, but it didn't make sense. If this was the night they were breaking out, then why wasn't Nathan with him? Maybe this was a test run and she knew better then to open her mouth in case they thought she had something to do with it.

"Look, I have dinner with my father I can't be late with him again,"

"Dr. Sawyer, you can not leave this place until Mr. Roe is found,"

"That's bullshit. What if you never find him, what happens then?" No one answered her. "Look, if you don't tell your guards to let me out now then you'll have to explain to my father why I can't make it to dinner. And trust me, you don't want to do that,"

Whitey had the door slightly ajar. His back was to the door as he was facing Peyton. Peyton was staring angrily at Whitey when something inside the room caught her eyes. A pair of feet were dangly from the ceiling vent. It was Lucas.

Peyton quickly shifted her eyes back to Whitey.

"Look, if you don't tell your guards to let me out now then you'll have to explain to my father why I can't make it to dinner. And trust me, you don't want to do that,"

Lucas managed to jump down onto the table without making a noise. His scared eyes met Peyton's before he turned his attention back to the open vent. Quickly he began to put the cover back on.

"Dr. Sawyer, this is a lockdown," Whitey bellowed, "Now I don't care who you or your father are, but nobody gets in or out of this prison until I say so. Lucas Roe is our first priority. Now if you excuse me, I have a prisoner to look for!"

Looking past Whitey, Peyton saw that Lucas was having trouble putting the cover back on. The quick-witted Peyton distracted Whitey again.

"Is it my fault you can't keep track of your own prisoners?" Peyton muttered.

"Excuse me?" Whitey glared at the petite blonde.

Lucas placed the cover back on and jumped down on to the floor. He quickly mouth 'Thank you' to Peyton before running over to the model.

"You heard me," Peyton continued. "I bet you, Lucas didn't break out. You and your incompetent staff, you like to call guards, probably just lost him. I bet you he was here the whole time," she added a smug smile.

* * *

Thnks for the reviews for the last chapter. One more chapter left in the story. Next chapter see if the six of inmates will escape, and see what happens when Jake and Brooke are at the wrong place at the wrong time. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter, thanks to everyone who read and reveiwed. Thnaks like always to **bluebird24 **for betaing the chapter and sotry.

* * *

"You heard me," Peyton continued. "I bet you Lucas didn't break out. You and your incompetent staff, you like to call guards, probably just lost him. I bet you he was here the whole time," she added a smug smile. She walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Daddy, it's me I can't make it to dinner tonight. They won't let me out of here. I know after spending all day here at the end of the night they won't even let me leave," She looked over at Whitey and Jake and held out the phone. "He wants to talk to both of you," They both walked over and picked up a phone. She saw Lucas holding his side as he kneeled behind the model. Their eyes meet and he knew she had helped him again.

"Okay sir. I will let your daughter out of here. I'm sorry I ruined your evening with her." Whitey softly spoke into the phone.

After hanging up the phone, they turned around just as Lucas stood up from behind the model. Without any hesitation, Jake ran over to him and pushed him against the wall, causing Lucas to scream out in pain.

"Where the hell were you?" Jake pressed his forearm against Lucas's throat.

Peyton, wide eyed, looked on as Jake kept putting more pressure on Lucas throat. She wasn't going to say anything until Jake punched his injured ribs. Lucas doubled over in pain.

"Let go of him. You're going to rip out his stitches." Peyton demanded.

"Stay out of this Peyton," Jake landed another punch to his side. Blood began to seep through his shirt.

"Do something he's bleeding." Peyton pleaded to Whitey who was just watching Jake beat on an injured Lucas.

"Where were you at?"

"He was here the whole time! I saw him behind the model," Peyton said, causing White and Jake to look over at her.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Whitey moved in front of her.

"So you could do this to him?" She said sarcastically as she moved passed Whitey and over to Jake. "Let go of him now, Jake. If you don't I will file a prisoner misconduct report on you,"

"Who are you going to give it to? Whitey?" Jake smiled knowing that Whitey wouldn't do anything about it.

"My father has many friends like Uncle Greg. You know the head of the DOC. He might not like this."

Reluctantly, Jake threw Lucas to the ground. Peyton bent down beside him. She lifted his shirt up and saw the bandage covered in blood. Gently she removed the bandage and saw that he had popped two of the stitches. "Get him to the infirmary now."

Jake looked over at Whitey who just nodded and picked up the phone to call off the alarm.

* * *

In the examining room, Peyton put on a pair of gloves as Lucas sat shirtless on the table. Neither one said anything as she stitched his side back up.

"Thank you, Peyton," She smiled up at him and pulled the gloves off.

"You're welcome Lucas," She leaned over and kissed him.

"Tomorrow," He said pulling back from her lips.

"What about tomorrow?"

"We're leaving tomorrow night." She knew the day he was going to break out was coming, but the tears came to her eyes anyways. He was leaving her. He reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry,"

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" She whispered sadly.

He cupped her face running his thumbs over her cheeks. "You think I can leave without you now? I want you to come with me,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me and Nathan to Mexico,"

She didn't hesitate, "Okay,"

"After I get out, wait until Rachael calls you. She will give you the address to the house that I own,"

"When will this be?"

"When Nathan and I are safe. So I can make sure you will be safe too," He leaned up and they kissed again. This time the kiss was full of passion and want. Peyton pulled back opening her eyes.

"Will I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Yea for my afternoon visit. But I need you to do a couple things for me. One, tell Whitey I'm to be left in my cell for yard time. Two, don't be here this time tomorrow night. And third, I need a key to this room. Tomorrow report the key was stolen so nothing leads back to you,"

"Is that it?" He nodded as she walked over to the desk and picked up a key ring. She handed it over to Lucas as he smiled at her. He walked out and they saw Jake was standing by the door. "Mr. Roe," she said, "if the captain here does anything to you or another guard let me know,"

* * *

Peyton walked into Whitey's office right as he was turning his light off on the desk.

"What the hell was that earlier?"

"Peyton, you don't understand what really happens around here,"

"So what Jake did is just normal?"

"I didn't say that," Peyton sat down and Whitey sat down behind his desk.

"He tore two stitches out of Mr. Roe's side, luckily the others stayed in place. How could you just let him do that Warden?"

"The situation with Jake and Lucas was intense, but we thought he had escaped,"

"So what, you let your guard beat the crap out of him?" Peyton stood up in disgust. "Mr. Roe is to stay in his cell for yard time. I don't want anymore of his stitches being torn out," He just nodded and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lucas was the last one into the locker room and saw the other five guys he was breaking out with. He looked over at Nathan who nodded, giving his okay to tell the men about the plan for tonight. Lucas walked over to the middle of the group and they all looked at him.

"Tonight, Nathan and I will meet the four of you at the tool shed at six thirty. Junk you need to think of a reason so that the four of you are in the shed at that time,"

"Done. Jake doesn't like a messy tool shed and he's too lazy to clean it up himself."

Lucas nodded and then walked over to Fergie, "Is the van in place?"

"Yea it has been there for a week now," he answered.

"Well boys, everything is going to happen in a few hours. No asking me questions or suggesting anything. What I say goes. Nathan and I will see you in a few hours,"

* * *

With one last brushstroke, Lucas completed the model. It was the least he could do for Whitey since he might end up costing him his job after tonight. They hadn't said anything to each since the incident last night. Lucas walked over and looked at Whitey before sitting down across from him.

"The model is done,"

"Lucas about earlier,"

"I have yard time I need to get back to my cell," He was trying to make Whitey mad and it was working.

"The hell you do no yard time for you until next week," Lucas almost laughed but held it.

"Are we done here?" He nodded and Lucas left the room.

* * *

The last meeting for them in the infirmary was coming up. Escorted by a guard, Lucas walked down to the familiar room. He stopped when he saw Peyton was sitting behind her desk looking over charts. He reached out for the doorknob slower then he normally would have.

"Mr. Roe,"

"Dr. Sawyer,"

"That is all Jake," Lucas smiled at the tension that was between the two friends. Jake closed the door as Peyton walked over to Lucas and pulled the curtain blocking the view.

"So today?"

"Yea tonight. What time do you leave for the day?"

"Six," He nodded as she sat down in front of him.

"I knew you worked here before I got locked up,"

"How did you know?"

"I was visiting Nathan and I saw you and Brooke walking," She lifted his shirt up and saw that everything was healing nicely again.

"You will still need to keep this clean Lucas. I will leave some stuff in a bag under the bed for you to take,"

"Peyton,"

"No listen. If you don't keep the wound clean you will get a real infection," He nodded no use of fighting with her the last time you see her for a few months.

"I will see you again Peyton. Can I ask you to do one thing after we leave?" She nodded and Lucas took her hand into his. "Go over to Haley's place and help her figure out who is doing this to Nathan, so that he can clear his name,"

"What about yours?"

"I still held up a bank. Once Nathan is cleared I will turn myself over to the law and they will do what ever they want with me,"

"I will talk to my father for you Lucas,"

"He might not be the Governor when Nathan's name is cleared," She looked at the clock and knew the time was almost up. She closed her eyes trying to fight off the tears that were getting ready to run down her cheeks.

"Be careful Lucas, not just with tonight,"

"You be careful too. Helping Haley can get dangerous. They will stop at nothing to see Nathan dead and anyone who is helping him,"

"Peyton your next appointment is here," They heard Brooke's voice and Lucas jumped down from the table.

"I'll see you soon Peyton," The tears were running down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. Lucas used the back of his shelve and dried her face. He kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Lucas crawled back into his cell after being in the tool shed. He strung out tools all over the place making it look horrible. He saw Jake and some guards walking inside and knew what was coming next.

"P.I., listen up! Instead of yard time you will be on clean up duty. The tool shed looks horrible you four are going to clean it up,"

"What about the other two?" Junk asked walking over to Jake.

"Poor little Lucas needs his rest, docs orders. Nathan has had his entire yard time and P.I time for the day,"

Before Skills walked out of the cell he went over to the toilet and puked.

"Are you okay?"

"I won't survive another ten years in here, Dawg,"

"Everything will be fine. Make sure you guys are inside the shed at six thirty. If there are any guards inside with you drop something into the drain to let me know,"

"If anyone is inside drop something. Got it," Skills nodded "Make sure it can't move away with the little water flow that the drain has going,"

"Skills lets move it," Jake yelled, interrupting their conversation.

Skills obeyed orders and walked out of the cell, leaving Lucas alone.

* * *

Peyton looked at her watch. It was only five, but she was done with every inmate and their treatments. She walked over to the cabinet and took out some supplies for Lucas to take with him. Band-aids, gauze, tape, antibiotics, and some mild painkillers. She placed the bag right where she told Lucas she'd leave it before she left for the day.

* * *

Haley was looking over the files when a knock on her door made her jump. She looked out and saw a curly blonde hair woman standing on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Peyton Sawyer, I work at the prison," Haley opened the door as Peyton held up her badge and Haley nodded.

"What can I help you with?"

"Lucas asked me to checkup on you to make sure everything was ok,"

"Yea I haven't seen Lucas in awhile. How is he doing?"

"Good. He also asked me to help you clear Nathan's name,"

"Why would he do that for?"

"He trusts me and wants his brother out of that hell hold," Haley smiled some if Lucas trusted her then she did too.

"Alright right now I'm going through these files to see what they mean for the case," Peyton took her coat off and sat down.

* * *

Lucas was standing in his cell with his shirt off, studying every little line on his body tattoo. Ten to six and he felt like throwing up. If this didn't go down tonight then Nathan would be strapped down to a bed and… he shook his head getting the thoughts of Nathan being killed out of it. It all came down to this after the years of planning, getting the crap kicked out of him twice, and almost bleeding to death. Lucas pulled on a white shirt and a sweatshirt as a guard walked past his cell. One good thing about everyone else being at yard was that the guard never walked past the cell more than once an hour. He had washed some clothes and they were hanging one the line blocking the view of the toilet.

Five fifty eight and Lucas walked over to the toilet. It was now time to start the escape. His watch beeped and it was time, he re-started his watch as he pulled the toilet from the wall and crawled behind the wall.

Lucas was moving the bricks from the wall and tapped on the toilet twice. He heard three taps and knew the ghost was clear. Sliding the screw into the cell, he looked down at his watch- six fourteen - everything was going right on schedule. The toilet moved and he saw Nathan reaching his hand out.

"How are you going to get us out of here?"

Lucas smiled and pulled out the some paper that he had got from his cell the first day and placed it over the door. "I made this the first day I was here,"

"From what?"

"When my door closed I put this paper between the door and side.

"Why?"

"It shows the weak spot on this door. When we redone the jail I made sure to have everything in it's right place just for toady." Lucas taped the paper to the door. He took the screw, which Nathan just now noticed that it looked like a drill bit. Lucas moved the screw to the middle of the paper and started moving it back and forth making a hole.

"I thought that door would be stronger then that," Nathan whispered not taking his eyes off what Lucas was doing.

"These doors were made cheaper then the other ones. We went over budget and went with the weaker doors for the hole." Lucas broke threw the metal and was still moving the screw. "Time?"

"Six thirty two,"

Now behind Lucas was still moving the screw. They heard a click and Lucas smiled at him.

Opening the door Lucas looked both ways and saw the halls were clear. Pointing over to the wall vent Nathan nodded. They ran over to the vent and Nathan pulled it off, Lucas was the first one to go inside as his older brother pulled the vent back into place behind them. Crawling on their stomachs, they made a few left turns, and then some right ones. To Nathan it felt like they were going around in circles. Then Lucas stopped and kicked open another vent.

Jumping down, Nathan saw that they were now in the back of the prison walls. Lucas looked down at his watch. It was six forty. They ran down the corridor making their way down to a pipe.

"The one on the right," Nathan walked over and pulled on a hatch to the pipe and it opened. Nathan was right behind his brother as they ran down the pipes. Lucas told Nathan to be quite as they saw some daylight coming through the vent above an inmates walking over it. Six fifty and they were only half way to the shed. They started to run again as they heard the guards yell that yard time was over.

Seven o'clock and they had just made it to the drain at the shed. Lucas didn't see anything at the bottom and he whistled. Skills looked down and Lucas pointed to the cover. Skills and Fergie pulled open the cover as the two climbed up the ladder.

"You're late fish," Lucas and Nathan both had their hands on their knees breathing heavy.

"We have ten minutes to get to the infirmary," They saw the door opening and everyone held their breaths.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" A guard yelled when he spotted the two Scott brothers. He was reaching for his radio as Junk walked up from behind and smacked him in the head with a shovel, knocking him out cold.

"Tie him up. We need to get going," They found some old rope and tied him up. Lucas grabbed the radio, as he tore the bottom of his shirt off and tied around the guard's mouth.

* * *

"Sir we still haven't been able to find Dan Scott," Agent Martin said to his boss.

"Damn it, keep looking! He was the one who gave her the information,"

"Mr. President it's time," Agent Parker opened the door and the old man stood up

"Find him and kill him. Also kill Haley James and anyone who has helped her,"

"Even Brian?"

"Everyone," Martin looked over at his partner both of them didn't know what to do.

* * *

Five after seven and they were just now heading for the infirmary. After the run in with the guard all, six of them shaken up even, Junk and that didn't happen often. As they ran the water in the sewer splashed up on their legs. Lucas made a right hand turn and they came right up to a vent.

Seven twelve - two minutes. Lucas kicked it a couple of times and it almost fell to the floor before he could grab it. After everyone was out of the sewer, they ran down the hall. Suddenly, Lucas stopped, and everyone behind him ran into his outstretch arms. He saw Jake and Brooke kissing in a room only a few feet down from the infirmary. Lucas motioned to every to keep quiet as they prepared for their escape.

They all walked over to the door and Nathan pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Skills, we need blankets," Skills ran over to the cabinet and started to pull all blankets that were inside. Nathan and Fergie were about to pull the bars down when they heard keys rattling. They all looked at window as Jake walked right past them without looking inside the room. Lucas nodded his head and they pulled the bars down.

Jake stopped when he saw the vent cover on the floor. He looked down the hallway and saw Brooke was walking out of the office. He put his hand up and she stopped.

"Requesting back up to the infirmary,"

"10-4 back up is on its way," He pointed to the wall and Brooke looked inside and saw Nathan was crawling on the wire with something over his stomach. He mouthed 'how many' and she held up six fingers.

"Sound the alarm," Jake said into his radio and the alarm was going off.

Lucas heard the alarm going off and he looked up to see Brooke. Skills was now about half way over the wire when Fergie started his way out to the wire. He looked over to Junk who walked over and grabbed her. He had a knife in his hand.

"Call it off Jake," Lucas said as he walked out and saw Jake was standing with two other guards. Lucas looked over and saw Keith going out the window as the lights and sirens were still going off.

"Let her go," Junk pulled Brooke inside the room and they locked the door.

"Only three people have the key to this room Peyton, Whitey and us go,"

Junk ran over to the window as Lucas tied up Brooke. Jake was watching the whole thing while frantically trying to get the door open.

"Please let me go," Tears were running down her face as Lucas looked at Brooke. He looked behind him and saw Jake was still trying to get into the room.

"I'm sorry Brooke,"

"Inmates have a hostage and four of them are over the wall. One still inside," Lucas saw the bag of things that Peyton had left and grabbed it.

"Come on Lucas," He heard his brother yell as the sirens were getting closer to the prison. Lucas ran over to the wire and crawled out on it.

Whitey walked over to Jake and grabbed his keys. He saw Lucas was halfway over the wire. The door open and Jake ran over to Brooke who was still crying.

"We have a 1039. Inmates over the wall,"

Whitey and Jake walked over to the window to see Lucas was standing on top of the wall looking back at them.

Lucas looked back at the place he hoped he'd never have to see again. He stared back at Whitey and Jake one last time before turning around. He took a deep breath as he slid down a pipe to where he brother was waiting for him safely on the ground. Lucas's task was done. Nathan was alive and free.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I'm writing the second part right now don't know when it will posted. In the next story you will meet a new FBI agent whose purpose is to hunt down the six escape prisoners. Once again thanks to **bluebird24** for making the story so much better. 


End file.
